Ready to Kill
by kathybear
Summary: The story of Glimmer through the 74th Hunger Games. And maybe a little romance with the other tributes? Plus! What happens to her after the Hunger Games...! Read to find out! Rated T cause its the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fan Fiction World! This is my first fan fiction ever so please no flames! But I will gladly accept constructive criticism! Happy reading!

Chapter 1

I wake up to the smell of breakfast wafting up into my room through the crack in my bedroom door. I lie on my bed for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling wondering what's going to happen today. I pull myself out of bed and get in the shower. As I scrub myself, I wonder what people will think when someone like me volunteers at the reaping. I'm sure everyone would think, who does that girl think she is? But I'll show them. I dry myself and put on a new dress I bought with some money I saved up over the years. Since I was going to volunteer this year, I had to look my best. The dress was simple; pink that reached a bit above my knees. I add a belt around my waist to finish the look. I brush my hair and head downstairs for breakfast.

I'm greeted by a plateful of eggs and bacon, which I devour. A lot of my friends are surprised when they see me eat. Most people just see me as a skinny girl with a pretty face, but I'm much more than that. If people would just take a look past my blonde hair and emerald green eyes, they'd see so much more. But I guess I can't complain much about that since I'm using my looks as a strategy.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the familiar sound of the tolling bell. This sound calls all the youth to the main square to gather for the reaping. I kiss my mom and dad goodbye, while watching their faces filled with fear. They both know I am planning to volunteer this year and are scared out of their minds. I've chosen my path and they are going to have to deal with it. I told them a few months ago that I was going to volunteer this year and they told me it was a bad idea. They thought I was throwing away my life. A young, pretty girl like me would make a great wife for a rich bachelor. But I told them I wanted to be more than a wife.

This scene replays in my head as I walk to the reaping. My friend Isabella comes up from behind me and gives me a friendly slap on the back.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Oh. Hi Izzy," I say flatly.

"Wow… Did someone drug you or something? Why do you sound so sad already?"

"Oh its nothing"

"You are nervous about the reaping aren't you? Don't do this Glimmer, just let someone else volunteer this year. You're only seventeen, train one more year and then you'll go into the arena more prepared." Izzy pleads.

"No. I'm going to volunteer this year and nothing is going to stop me." I say more forcefully than I had intended.

"Well okay. I'll see you later then."

Izzy walks away with a sad look on her face. I didn't mean to hurt her; it was just that if I didn't come out of the arena, I wouldn't want her to dwell on my death. But, I shouldn't be worried. I'm from District One. The odds are in my favor.

As all the kids gather in the town square, I spot my parents at the edge of the crowd. I can tell from here my mom has been crying, her eyes are red and puffy. I feel the guilt creeping up on me but I quickly push the feeling back down. It's too late to turn back now.

We are all lined up in order of increasing age and await the arrival of the mayor and our district's escort, Katella. The mayor finally steps out of the Justice building and the whole crowd goes silent. He recites the history of Panem and talks about how the Hunger Games came to be and how they help maintain peace. They play the video we hear every year about the Games and then Katella steps in front of the microphone and the whole crowd becomes tense.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! This year we have our ladies first."

She goes over to pick a name out of the glass bowl on the right side of the stage.

"Star Br-"

Before I know it, my hand is up and I'm yelling, "I volunteer!"

"Oh a volunteer! So eager! And what is your name darling?"

"Glimmer Delray."

I could tell a lot of people are really surprised at this. It's not the fact that someone volunteered. Every year someone volunteers. It's the fact that the volunteer is a pretty girl like me, someone that isn't bulked up or really tiny. The joke is on them though. I have a whole plan in my head and I proudly strut up to the stage to see whom I'll have to pretend to like from my district.

"Well let's have a hand for our brave volunteer!"

The audience claps enthusiastically and some kids from the crowd, I suspect from the older boys section, whistle at me. For the kicks, I blow a kiss in their direction.

They applaud my confidence and Katella calms the crowd to regain their attention.

"Now for the gentlemen."

Everyone suddenly recovers their sense of anticipation.

"Marvel Greyback!"

All the older boys turned toward the spot where Marvel is standing, the boy himself looking surprised. However, he quickly regains his composure and starts walking towards the stage.

"Any volunteers?" Katella questions.

No one speaks up and it is decided. To come home, Marvel must die, along with twenty-two other kids. I am ready to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games! QQ

Chapter 2

We are ushered into the Justice Building while the applause still rings in my ears. I'm thinking about who will visit me. Probably my mom, dad, and Izzy. I hope not too many more or I'll start to get emotional. I'm put in a small room with the most lavish furnishing I have ever seen. Leather couches, framed mirrors and not to mention the strong oak desk in the corner inlaid with all different types of jewels. I stroll over to the massive windows that look out to the square. I see kids hugging and high-fiving as a sign of relief that they are out of trouble, al least for this year. It finally hits me that I might never see any of those people ever again. I quickly step away from the window to avoid anymore confusing feelings.

"You have three minutes."

I whirl my head around to find my mom and dad as they step into the room. Instantly, my mom is hugging me and tears are streaming down her face. My dad is also looking sad but certainly not to the extent of my mother. I pull away from her hug and look her in the eyes. Those same green eyes she gave to me.

"Mom, don't worry. I'm coming home."

She seemed so devastated that I didn't say anything else and tugged my dad in for a group hug. We stayed like that until two Peacekeepers took my parents away and left me sitting alone in the room on the verge of tears. I am quick to wipe away my tears when I hear a faint knocking on the door. Izzy walks in and sits next to me on the leather couch.

"You really did it," Izzy says quietly

"Yep. And I'm going to win this thing."

"Well I want to give this to you. Please wear it as your district's token."

Izzy presents a sliver hairpin about the size of paperclip, encrusted with all different types of jewels. Diamond, emeralds, sapphires, rubies and who knows what else. I place it in the sunlight and a brilliant array of colors shoot up to the ceiling. It is so beautiful I was speechless.

"I took it from my dad's collection. It shines all different colors. Just like you."

I am so moved by this, all I can do is give Izzy a long hug. We stay close until Izzy pulls away and clips the hairpin to hold my bangs out of my face. I feel a lump starting to form in my throat but before I can say anything, Izzy takes my hand in hers and looks me in the eye.

"Wear it in the arena ok? Promise?"

"I promise."

And with that, my best friend left and I was once again alone in the small room. Its hard to believe a few minutes ago I thought the room was so beautiful. Now all the room's pieces seem so dark. I no longer see part of the mayor's office. I see is a prison. It's crazy how fast hatred can grow. I never want to see this place again. I get my wish and Peacekeepers escort me to the motorcar that will take me to the train station and eventually, the Capital. I walk out of the Justice Building with a wide smile, intent on displaying my confident personality.

Once we board the train, I can finally let my smile drop and I massage my face. Who knew smiling took so much muscle? By the time the train pulls out of the station, it's only about two o'clock, but I am so drained by the day's activities, I was start to doze off. Unfortunately, my wonderful peace and quiet is interrupted by Katella yelling for everyone to meet in the dining car for a "family" meeting. I laugh at this statement because we all know at least of the "family" members will be dead within a few weeks. However, I obediently follow Katella into the dining room to watch the reapings.

I find Marvel and his mentor already strategizing. He slips me a sly glance and I give him a flirtatious bat of the eyelashes. I need to keep my act up, even in front of my "allies". On the other side of the car, I see my mentor. She is a tall, muscular woman with a large scar running down her right cheek. She looks off into the distance out of the window but puts on a stern face when I approach her.

"Hello. My name is Rena and I will be your mentor. "

"I'm Glimmer. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, Yes. Now that we are all acquainted, lets watch the recaps of the reapings!" Katella squeals excitedly.

Now that I think about it she kind of reminds me of a pig with the ridiculous pink skin and the little curls coming out of her head. Ich. I can't stand her. They start off with our reapings. I'm glad I looked more confident than I felt walking up onto the stage. They continued onto District 2 where a small girl with dark brown hair and freckles volunteered. She looked young, maybe fourteen or fifteen. Her name was Clove. I guess she just wanted to die young.

Then it was time for the boys. A second after a boy's name was called a older kid from the back of the crowd volunteers. He steps out in the open and I think my heart stops. He is tall, muscular and has piercing blue eyes. His blonde hair sways in the wind. I think a few girls faint in the crowd and I think I would have too. He is perfect.

"And what is your name young man?"

"Cato Carveli"

Cato. The name stays in my mind all through the rest of the reapings until they reach District 12. I am brought back to reality when I hear, "I volunteer!" Everyone stops and stares, eyes boring through the TV. A girl with olive skin and grey eyes steps up onto the stage. I wonder what her secret is. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out. Her name is Katniss Everdeen.

**How do you guys like it? I'm having a lot of fun writing this :D thanks for positive feedback! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So thanks for putting my story on your favorites and alerts lists! I'm so excited for all the support. :D However, I am sorry to tell you that my spring break will be ending soon so I might only update every two or three days from now on… I will try to keep the chapters coming as quickly as possible though. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games. **

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3

I'm ushered to my room on the train where I find a beautiful bed with a dark blue velvet comforter. I resist the urge to immediately climb under the warm covers and decide to take a nice long, warm shower. I step into the bathroom, which is at least the size of my old bedroom. I look at all the complicated buttons unsure of what to hit. In a few minutes I've showered and am in my pajamas ready to go to sleep. I fall into the abyss by the constant hum of the train.

"_Hey. Get up," a gentle voice calls._

_I squint and open my eyes to find a pair of unmistakable blue eyes staring back at me. _

_It was Cato._

I jerk up out of my bed so violently I hear a few cracks in my lower back. I rub my head and realize Izzy's pin is still in my hair. I take it out for and admire how it glistens in the sunlight streaming through my window. My eye catches the color of a certain gem and it brings me back to my dream. Cato. I remember in Phycology class our teacher told us that if someone is in your dreams, that means they are thinking about you. I wonder if I am in Cato's dreams. Maybe I caught his eye during the replay of the reapings just like he did mine? _Grrruurrrbbg… _Eh. Even though Cato is perfect, just thinking of him won't fill me up. I think back to last night and remember I didn't even have dinner. So I put on a tight-fitting blue tank top, some jeans and Izzy's pin and walk to the dining car.

As the door opens for me, I hear Katella and Rena having a conversation about the different types of coffee available on the train. I take a plate and start filling it with all different types of food, most of which I have never seen before. I finish filling my plate and realize there is a lot on it. A large piece of meat, which I think is chicken, potatoes that are all creamy and buttery, some orange and green vegetables, all different types of fruits and a nice steaming cup of chocolaty stuff. I also decide to pick from the countless amount of desserts. I stick my finger in a little bowl of brown stuff and the flavor just explodes in my mouth. Without further inspection, I take the whole bowl and bring it back to the table. It was obvious both women were surprised at how much I ate. Rena seemed impressed. Katella just seemed disgusted. Especially with my manners.

"So," I started, still stuffing food in my mouth, "what personality am I going to go with?"

I had already played the cute at the reaping so maybe Rena will build off that.

"After they called your name at the reaping, you seemed very confident. I think maybe we'll have you seem more mature and sophisticated than the other tributes."

"Basically, your saying you need me to be sexy. I think I can do that," I say as I swallow the rest of my food.

Rena looked a bit hurt by my demotion of her idea.

"No Glimmer, I still want you to have substance, not just a pretty face and nice body. However, that will help you get sponsors. I want you to be yourself. Don't sell yourself out to something you are not."

"Alright, I'll try my best."

I was kind of glad Rena didn't just go with me with I told her I'd be sexy. Frankly, I didn't really like the idea myself, but if it was going to help me win, I'll do it.

I listen to Katella talk for a while about how great the Capitol is but after a few minutes I just tune her out, until I see something flash outside the window. It quickly disappears behind the trees. I get out of my chair to get a closer look. Marvel must've seen it from another car too and come dashing in to see.

"Oh yes! We are nearing the Capitol you should be able to see it in a few moments!"

And there it was. The most beautiful place I had ever seen. The magnificent buildings and exotic plants, not to mention the way the river flowed through some of the streets. The lights on the tall buildings reflected off the water in such a beautiful way. It was like there was another city underneath the water, just waiting to be discovered. It is paradise. Then I see my first glance of the people who lived in this wonderful city. I think I pull my head back a little in disgust, just because the citizens are unimpressive compared with the scenery.

Marvel taps my shoulder and makes a gagging sound to show he isn't in love with the people either. I give him a small giggle and he smiles. Marvel isn't a bad guy, I just don't want to get to close to someone that'll have to be dead if I want to be alive. Cato is an exception.

We stop at the train station with the Capitol people swarming around our train trying to get a glimpse of us. I stand at the window and wave with Marvel, greeting what I hope to be sponsors. We are escorted through the station and into a small car that will take us to our living quarters for the next few days. The building we will stay in is three to four times the size of the Justice Building back home and I am really wondering how they could make such big compounds. Katella takes us to a glass elevator, presses the number one and takes us up to our room.

Just as we step into the apartment, six oddly colored people throw themselves at us. Katella introduces Marvel and I to our prep teams. My team is Yuen, Drake, and Tinej. They are all looking at me and telling me they'll finish up with me quickly. I guess that's a compliment. We are taken underground to be waxed and beautified before the opening ceremonies. After an excruciating long hour and a half, I'm taken into a small room to wait for Aryan, my stylist. He comes in and the first thing I notice about him is his cropped, jet-black hair and his shining cowboy boots.

"Hi. I'm Aryan," he says calmly "and I'll be your stylist. I'm guessing your Glimmer."

"Hey. Nice to meet you."

"So, have you discussed what kind of personality you will have with your mentor yet?"

"Yea," I answer, "she says she would like to be sort of sexy but still have some integrity."

"Well, I already designed a beautiful dress based on District One's jewels and luxury items and I'll have you try it on now."

He snaps his fingers and Yuen comes in holding a long black bag, which I assume holds my dress. Aryan carefully opens it and presents a stunning white gown. The dress in full length and comes across to one shoulder. Three bands of diamonds are cascading across the dress and down to where the last row ends at my upper thigh. From there a small slit goes down the to the floor, to show off my legs. I stand there staring at the dress until Aryan snaps me out of it and tells me to put it on. To my surprise, it is a perfect fit. I slip on a pair of silver heels and Aryan puts something on my head. I look in the mirror and see Izzy's pin perfectly placed in my curled hair. I don't see me anymore, I see a young women as radiant as the sun. I guess this is what the Capitol does to you.

**YAY! Opening ceremonies in the next chapter and Glimmer will finally meet Cato! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games**

Chapter 4

I meet Marvel outside of my prep room. He is wearing a white tuxedo jacket with diamonds lining his lapel and a black shirt underneath. There was a rose made out of jewels pinned to the coat and it was a nice accent on the crisp white of the jacket. We make our way to the loading room and step up into a chariot led by snow-white horses and relax as we wait for the ceremony to begin. We are the first tributes there so Marvel and I begin to talk about strategies. We will form the classic Career pack, the tributes from One and Two and maybe the ones from Four. The elevator door opens and there, in the flesh, I see Cato.

For a few seconds he is all I see, the chiseled face, the blonde hair, and of course, those eyes. Then Marvel taps me and tells he we should go over and talk to them. We jump off our chariot and stroll over to the pair. He and his District partner are dressed in gladiator costumes. They leave just enough space for the audience, and me, to see his huge muscles. We causally walk over to them as their stylist and prep teams make some finishing touches on their costumes.

"Hey. I'm Marvel. This is Glimmer."

The pair look up simultaneously. Marvel stretches out his hand for a handshake and Cato shakes it with a small smirk on his face.

"I'm Cato and this is Clove. I saw you guys yesterday during the reapings. Why didn't anyone volunteer for you, Marvel? Isn't there always a volunteer from your district?"

"Well, it was common knowledge I was going to volunteer this year so no one wanted to deprive me of my chance."

"Oh I see."

I want to talk to Cato, but I don't know what to say. So I just stand there staring, looking oh so stupid.

"And your Glimmer?" Cato asks.

"Yea," I say, my mouth starting to work again.

"You look nice."

My head starts to spin from the fact that he actually just complimented me. Cato. Complimented. Me.

"Well we better get back to our chariot," Marvel suggests "See you guys later."

I sort of regret not talking to them more, but I realize almost all the tributes are here and the ceremony must be starting soon. I catch a glance of Katniss and her district partner, Peeta, huddled around a candle or something. Maybe they'll light themselves on fire, that'd be a laugh. I push away all other thoughts and focus on me, how I am going to shine brighter than everyone tonight. My name IS Glimmer.

Marvel and I are comfortably standing on our chariot when the anthem begins, two huge doors open and we see the hundreds of thousands of people just waiting to see us. I can feel the sound of the crowd deep in my bones and start to fall back a little from the sudden movement of the chariot. Luckily, I catch myself and give the audience an award-winning smile, blow them kisses and wave. I think Marvel and I are doing a great job. The Capitol citizens _love _us. I am blowing a few kisses to some, what appear to be, young boys when I hear the crowd become a new level of loud. I whip my head around and see Katniss and Peeta literally on fire. I can't believe they actually lit themselves up. There were stealing the crowd and I could tell none of the other tributes liked it either, especially us Careers.

After we listen to President Snow give a speech and round the city circle one more time, we are lead into the training center. I jump off my chariot with Marvel and we join up the Cato and Clove. They are obviously as ticked off as we are. For our show to be stolen by another district, especially District Twelve, was an abomination.

I knew there was something about that Katniss girl from the first time I saw her.

"They are gonna die, and I'm going to make it nice and painful," Cato muttered under his breath.

He looks so hot when he is pissed.

"Need some help?" I offer.

"Yea. Sure."

Cato gives me a smirk and I flash him a quick smile. I hope he knows I want more than to just kill them together.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Yep. See ya."

Marvel and I get into the elevator and just before the door closes I turn around praying to see Cato looking back at me. I get my wish and give him a wink, hoping to get my feelings across. I think Marvel gets the feeling that I'm interested in Cato because he asks me a very interesting question.

"Do you love him?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Glimmer. Cato, do you love him?"

After a short pause I answered.

"I don't know yet. Love is a dangerous thing you know? Especially in these games."

The elevator ride seemed longer than usual giving Marvel and I just enough time to have this conversation. The elevator doors open and we see Rena and Marvel's mentor, Bayer, sitting by the couch talking about the opening ceremony. They are glad to see us and congratulate us on our wonderful entrance. However, they said nothing about Katniss and Peeta. It is seems suspicious to me. We excuse ourselves and head back to our bedrooms. I change into my pajamas and decide I need to do some snooping. I slip out of the room, I sneak back to the living area to eavesdrop on Rena and Bayer's conversation.

"…be careful about those District Twelve tributes. They have potential and are forming a plan."

"I guess poor, old drunken Haymitch has turned around for these Games."

"Anyway we should get to sleep."

"Yea. See ya tomorrow. Night"

"Night."

I scurry back to my room and crawl under the covers thinking about different ways I could go about killing Katniss alongside Cato.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games.**

**And here it is! The longest Chapter yet! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Marvel and I start off the day by eating a hearty breakfast. Today is the first day of training so we need to eat enough to have the energy to fight. Rena and Bayer are making small talk with Katella and eating pancakes. They are REALLY tasty. I recall hearing Rena and Bayer talk about the District Twelve tributes last night and I decide to ask them a few questions. Without telling them I eavesdropped on them, of course.

"So, Rena, Bayer," I start slowly, "what do you think we should do in terms of alliances? We already made friends with the tributes from District Two, Cato and Clove."

Bayer sets down his utensils and wipes his mouth.

"Good, they will make good allies in the arena. The boy looks very strong and the girl seems quick and as though she could kill someone just by looking at them."

That got a laugh from Marvel because he knows it is kind of true. Last night when I had my very short conversation with Cato, he tried to talk to Clove but she didn't really care for his company.

I wanted to see if they would tell the truth about Katniss and Peeta so I asked them directly.

"How about the ones from District Twelve? They made quite an entrance last night during the opening ceremonies."

After a few moments, Rena answered.

"Well they may have made a first good impression, but that doesn't count for much once you get into the arena. I'm sure it was just a fluke. You shouldn't make allies with someone you can easily kill."

So they have decided not to tell us the truth. Figures.

Katella reminds us that our training starts in half an hour before we need to get down to the training center, so we go back to our rooms to change into our workout gear. I pull Marvel to the side after we are out of earshot of Katella and our mentors.

"Marvel, wait," I say anxiously.

"What's up Glim?"

He gave me this nickname after deciding my full name is too long. I think its sort of silly but I go along with it.

"Rena and Bayer are hiding something from us. Last night I snuck back near the living room to see what was going on because they were acting suspicious, and I was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"They told us that District Twelve wasn't a threat right? Well, yesterday, I heard them saying 'we should be careful about those tributes from District Twelve' and 'they are forming a plan'. I don't know why they would hide that from us but I think we should keep an eye on Katniss and Peeta during training today."

Marvel looks deep in thought after I give him all this information. But in the end he agrees that we should see what they can do, during training. So we both go to our rooms and get changed. The servants have laid out a pair of cargo pants and a black spandex t-shirt with the number 1 on both sleeves. The shirt is a bit uncomfortable but I'll get over it.

We ride the elevator to floor -3 and step out into a wide training hall. Once again we are one of the first tributes to arrive. The only other tributes there are Cato and Clove (Yay!), the kids from Seven and one of the tributes from Nine. We meet Cato and Clove around a pedestal near the center of the room and exchange greetings. Marvel goes over to Clove to try and get her to talk more, so I'm left standing there with Cato.

"So, Cato, you have a girlfriend back home?"

_OMG DID I JUST SAY THAT? I COULD NOT BE MORE OBVIOUS!_

Cato just chuckled and replied, "Nah, I never really found time for girls with training and taking care of my family and all."

_YES! YES! YES! Ok Glimmer, stay clam, just breathe through it._

"Family? You have siblings?"

"Yep. One of each. Both younger than me. There's Katie who's seven and Luke who's eleven."

"Wow, they are pretty young. And you like have a job to help take care of them?"

"Well, I mostly just do some odd jobs here and there to make some extra money."

After a short pause he says, "What's that pin in your hair? Is that a gift from a friend or something? It looks nice."

I carefully remove the pin from my hair.

"Oh yea, my best friend Izzy gave in to me before I left for the Capitol. She said she took it from her dad's special collection, so it's really high quality…"

The head trainer, Atala, calls us to come around her and listen. I place the pin back in my hair and before we leave, Cato gets in a few more words that make my day.

"Well, we should talk more sometime. Maybe after training, well see."

"Sure, anytime."

I try to act cool on the outside but on the inside I am freaking out. I'm not really listening to what Atala is saying, I am just thinking about what Cato and I can do for our "date". The next thing I know, we are dismissed for individual training. I go straight for the archery station. Back when I was training in District One, I was really bad at archery, so I want to learn more and get better at it. I see Cato make a beeline for the sword and he starts chopping up the dummies like they are butter. Marvel goes to the spears, his strength, and Clove wanders towards knife throwing.

After two hours of miserably failing at archery, I give up and go over to see what I can learn from the edible plants station. I can see Marvel and Cato give me weird looks when I leave the weapons area of the gym, because as a Career, I should keep learning new ways to kill people. I ignore their stares and know they'll thank me later in the arena. I turn out to be pretty good at memorizing different types of plants. Which ones are poisonous, which ones are good for medicine, and things like that.

We take a short lunch break and are back in the training center for another four hours. This is the first time in the day I notice Katniss and Peeta. They both seem to be staying together wherever they go. I see them go to the knife throwing station and then over to camouflage. I decide Rena and Bayer are wrong. They aren't a threat at all. The first day of training is finished. I think I learned quite a lot. Edible plants, knife throwing, firs starting, and some other random skills. We are ordered back to our rooms for dinner and I purposely hang in the back of the group so I can catch and elevator alone with Cato.

With only five more people in line, I step into the same elevator as Cato. When the girl from Six tries to step in, I give her the death glare.

"Can you take the next one?" I ask sweetly, painting on a smile, but still glaring at her with my eyes.

She takes a step back, her eyes wide with terror and gives me a small nod. Then, the elevator doors close and I am together with Cato.

"Looked like you were going to kill that girl if she stepped in here."

"Well… it worked…"

I feel kind of embarrassed that Cato knows how much I want to be with him.

"You were really good in training today," I say as confidently as I can, "slicing up those dummies like they are nothing."

"Yea, I did a lot of that kind of stuff back at home."

He stops for a minute and continues the conversation.

"Why did you leave the weapons? Did your mentors tell you to learn new trick or something?"

"Nope. I just wanted to be more help when we get into the arena."

"Oh, well tomorrow stay close to me. I can… teach you how to use a sword."

"Ok. Well… sure."

Then, all of a sudden, his lips are on mine. I am so surprised my eyes open wide in shock of what is happening. But they close as his keeps his lips locked with mine. The kiss is something I never imagined. He wraps his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. He pulls away which sort of disappoints me but then whispers something in my ear.

"I love you."

**YAY! A cliffhanger! Tell me what you guys think! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WAH! Here is Chapter 6! Sorry for the long wait. I had some big tests to study for so I couldn't update sooner. Anyway, Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 6

I walk into our apartment in a daze, drunk off of the one kiss that changed my life. I turn around the corner to the living room and hear a faint giggling behind the couch. I see the back of Marvel's head next to some long brown hair. I walk around the sofa and see Clove, sitting next to Marvel with her legs tucked to her chest and chin resting on her knees. If I didn't know better, I'd think they are childhood friends. I raise my eyebrows slightly and Clove finally notices me. She wipes the smile off her face and returns her to her cold personality. Marvel gives me an annoyed look, like I just interrupted an important moment.

It suddenly clicks in my head that they were flirting! I find myself smiling, they way your friends do when they see you with your crush. Marvel and Clove? They were totally opposites! But I guess that's what makes them work.

"I'll just be over here if you need me," I say still grinning my head off.

I turn the corner like I am going back to my room, but then I stop and peek around to see if I can catch part of their conversation. Marvel catches me from the corner of his eye and gives me a subtle shake of the finger as to tell me "no". I spin on my heels disappointed when the elevator dings. Who could possibly be-

Cato. He sees me and smiles brightly.

"Hey Glimmer."

"Hi Cato… What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I got back to my apartment to talk strategy with Clove, and Brutus told me she came down here for a visit. I thought I'd come down and join the party."

He puts his face right in front of mine and says, "Is that a problem?"

I back up a little bit and start to blush. My heart starts beating a million times a minute.

"No, I-I was just wondering," I say as I play with my hair.

"Well, since I'm here, you want to do something?" he asks casually.

"Yea, sure!" I answer more eagerly than I wanted.

"Come on. Let me show you this place I found."

He takes my hand and pulls me into the elevator and presses the R button. I feel like we aren't supposed to be out of our apartments, but being with Cato makes everything seem right. He catches me staring at him, so I turn the other direction and blush. He chuckles and the doors open to a beautiful flower garden overlooking the most beautiful part of the city. I let out a small gasp because the view is spectacular. The city lights bounce off the river, just like they did the night we came in on the train. The sun is just about to set and Cato pulls me over to a plush sofa where our feet dangle over the side. We sit down right next to each other and I lean my head on his shoulder, hoping we wouldn't mind. He doesn't and we just sit there for a few minutes watching the sun set. Then he speaks up.

"I meant what I said."

"What?"

"Glimmer," he says with a sigh, "I know you know what I'm talking about."

And he is right, I do. I just want him to say it again. Its that too much to ask?

"Yeeeaaa…but can you say it one more time. Pllleeeaassee…"

He smiles and looks at me in the eyes and our noses brush.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I say before our lips touch.

And we sit there, kissing, as the sun sets on the horizon.

Cato finally pulls back when the sun has disappeared, but still keeps me in his arms. The heat of Cato's body keeps me warm. I put my head on his chest, and close my eyes. I must be the happiest girl in the world…

I rub my eyes and find myself in my bedroom, carefully tucked under the covers. At first, I'm confused. How did I get here? Wasn't I up on the roof with Cato? Then, I notice a small card folded on the pillow next to me. I sit up and inspect the card.

_Good morning my love._

I hold the card to my chest and know it can only be from one person. He must've carried me down from the roof last night and tucked me in. I get all fuzzy inside just by the thought. Then I realize…we still have training! In fact today is the day we show the Gamemakers what we can do! I hurriedly throw on some clothes and run out the door. I see Marvel just heading into the elevator to head down for training. I yell at him to wait and he holds the door. Bayer, Rena, and Katella are nowhere to be found. I run over to the dining table where I grab a slice of toast and sprint back to the elevator. As the doors close, I ask Marvel why he didn't wake me sooner.

"Well, I first I tried banging on your door but you wouldn't wake up. So then I attempted to open the door, but it was locked. I figured you had some 'private' matters to attend to so I left you alone."

I listened to all of this when stuffing the bread down my throat and wondering what really did happen last night. I conclude nothing happened, because if I did, I would surely remember.

We step into the training center and are greeted by our two favorite people, Cato and Clove. To my surprise, Marvel gives Clove a peck on the cheek. She blushes slightly and they move to start off training with agility testing. Cato comes up to me and takes my hand, kisses it gently, and leads me over to the swords. He teaches me how to hold it and I do pretty well, slicing the heads off a few of the dummies. All the while, the trainer looks confused in the corner, because Cato took his job. After lunch we are lead into a waiting room, each person going in when their name is called. Since I'm from District One, I'm called second, after Marvel. While we are waiting for my name to be called, I sit next to Cato on a bench. We hold each other's hands, when my name is called. I get up to go and Cato reluctantly lets go of my hand.

"Show them what you can do. What you can really do," he says.

I smile and walk into the high-ceilinged room, ready for my test.

**So, I've been thinking about doing a Cato POV chapter. Should I? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games.**

The Gamemakers sit in an elevated room on the right of the room. They are all patiently waiting for me to start my demonstration. I start by chopping up some dummies using the techniques Cato taught me. My skills are a still a little shaky, considering I've only trained with a sword two or three times. Then I move over to the fire starting station, the camouflage, and other survival skills, demonstrating knowledge at almost all the stations. The Gamemakers seem slightly impressed with my variety of knowledge, but I haven't really shown them anything that would make them give me above a five. So without thinking twice I walk over to the archery station, pick up the bow and fire. So my surprise, the arrow lands right in the target's heart. It surprised me as much as it did the Gamemakers.

Lucky shot, I guess.

They dismiss me from the room and I walk out the door. I think I did pretty well, especially when I somehow pulled that perfect shot. I briskly walk towards the elevator and go up to my apartment, per Peacekeeper's orders. I suddenly realize Cato must be at least half way through his session. I arrive and plop down on the couch thinking about what he is doing. Probably slicing up some dummies like a professional, just like he was doing in training.

Marvel walks into the room drying his hair with a towel. He must've just taken a shower.

"Hey, how do you think you did?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I set up the dummies one behind the other a few feet apart each. Then I picked up four spears and one by one shot them down. But, to make it more impressive, I backed up five feet each dummy. So by the last one, I was at least fifty feet back."

He starts to grin at my shocked face. I just sort of stared at him, like he is joking with me. But he is dead serious. I never really noticed how great a fighter Marvel is probably because I've always been focused on Cato. Our Career alliance will dominate this year.

A few hours later, Marvel, our mentors and I are sitting on the velvet couches, waiting for the Caesar to reveal our scores. They start with us, District One. Marvel is announced followed by a score of nine. His prep team and stylist jump off the couch with joy, but Bayer just congratulates him with a pat on his back, not looking very impressed. I tell him good job and he seems pleased. Then they announce my name. The moment of truth is finally here. Caesar Flickerman calls my name and I find myself on the edge of the couch, butt hovering right above the chair.

An Eight.

I plop down on the sofa, relieved that lucky shot paid off, somewhat. My team congratulates me and I wait to see what score the Gamemakers give Cato. A ten. I shouldn't have expected less, after all, he is Cato. Then to my surprise, Clove's score comes up. Another ten. I'm disappointed now that I am officially the weak link in the Career alliance. But I guess I should be happy knowing I have such talented people watch my back. Cato and Clove must already have the sponsors in line, but with these scores, I guarantee you, the line will double.

I get up and walk over to the refreshment table after watching a few more scores. No one else really stands out. Most people score a four, five, or six. I pour myself a glass of lemonade when I hear some concerned murmuring from the other room. I quickly walk back over to the television and see a nine fading off the screen next to the huge boy from Eleven. No one from the outlying districts ever score higher than a six. But he could be a good candidate for our already dominant Career pack. These games are sure getting interesting. We settle down again and are slightly surprised at the seven from the girl of Eleven and the eight from the boy of Twelve. Then, the real shock comes. Everyone is getting ready to go back to bed, all the excitement gone, when the next score is revealed.

An Eleven. From Ms. Katniss Everdeen.

Rena and Bayer are the most shocked. And here I thought they were expecting a high score due to all their sneaking and conspiring. But an eleven? That is unheard of. It will be nagging me all night, about how she got such a high score. I bet it's killing Cato too. I want to go to him, but I think maybe he better handle this alone.

So, with the girl on fire in my mind, I drift into a restless sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! I sort of needed a transitional chapter from training into the interviews. So hopefully the next chapter will be longer! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read my story! I know there are a lot better ones you could be reading right now and I appreciate you choosing mine. THANKS SO MUCH! And Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games. **

On my last day in the Capitol before the Games, I eat the best breakfast yet. Hot chocolate, bacon, eggs, cinnamon rolls, muffins, pancakes, yogurt, and other delicious Capitol delicacies. After cleaning up and changing into comfortable clothes, Marvel and I meet Katella in the lounging area to practice answering questions. Today we are mostly just learning about manners and proper behavior for the interviews. By lunch, my mouth is dry and feet are sore from walking around in five-inch heels.

We are then ushered off into our rooms to prep for the interviews. Rena joins me and my prep team, after I spend an hour in the tub of some colorful mixes and lots of bubbles. We make small talk about what Katella taught me, and how Marvel and I are going to portray ourselves. A half an hour later, my prep team finishes up and I look at myself in the mirror. The makeup isn't too extravagant this time because I'm on stage, instead of a poorly lit chariot. They have simply highlighted my natural features and added some gold eyelashes that glitter every time I blink. They have let hair be, keeping the natural waves. When Aryan walks in with the same black bag, I'm a little confused, because no one wears the same outfit for the interviews and the opening ceremonies.

"I'm not wearing the same dress right?" I ask hopefully, "Don't get me wrong I loved that dress b-"

"OH GOD NO," Aryan answers quickly, "I would NEVER put someone through that misery."

I let out a sigh of relief. But, I was also kind of offended knowing that back home I usually wore an outfit thirty to forty times before it got too small or old. We didn't have the money to buy new clothes everyday…

Out of the mysterious black bag, he pulls out a stunning strapless gold gown. The fabric is cinched at the waist making it look tiny. The rest of the dress drapes down to the floor like an unending waterfall. The top is lined with gold beads and beautiful emerald accents to match my eyes. I'm so excited to put it on that I grab the dress from him and run into the bathroom. I walk out into my prep area and look at myself in the full body mirror. My first reaction is shocked to see that I am the girl standing in front of the mirror. Then I realize something strange with the fabric. When the bright makeup lights hit the dress, you can see through the material. I step closer to the light until my whole leg is visible. I spin on my heel looking at Aryan with a concerned face.

"Um, I think there might be something wrong with the dress… its see-through."

Aryan gives an amused chuckle. " No darling, that's not a mistake. But don't worry, I only added that 'special' fabric around your legs and stomach."

I shine the light down at my stomach and sure enough, the cloth simmers and disappears slightly revealing my abdomen. I look to Rena for help but she doesn't say anything. She just smiles and nods her head in approval. I feel betrayed. Rena told me I wouldn't have to be so provocative, and then she comes and gives me this dress?

"Why are you doing this to me? You said I had to have substance! Who would be concentrating I what I am saying in this dress? All the old perverts will just be staring at my legs, trying to get a look up my ass!"

I quickly switch off the bright lights and the dress returns to its "regular" glimmering gold fabric. I stand there, waiting for Rena's answer, for her to explain herself to me, but she only says this.

"You want to win, don't you? I told you in the beginning that would help you get sponsors."

I can't argue with her. It's true it do want to win, but to be so slutty to do it, that's not what I wanted. Unfortunately, it's too late now. So I suck it up, but on 5-inch gold sparkle heels and walk out the door with my head held high but my insides wanting revenge.

All the tributes are all lined up in boy girl order from each district so I am the first person up for the interviews. We hear Caesar warm up the crowd and a man in a black suit escorts me to the stage. I hear "Glimmer Delray!"

I strut onto the stage and the crowd goes wild. I know the lights on the stage must me five times brighter than those in my dressing room so I can only imagine what I look like right now. I take a seat next to Caesar who is wearing a navy blue suit with hair and makeup to match. These Capitol people's appearances still surprise me even though I've been here or almost a week now. Then the interview starts.

"Welcome Glimmer!"

"Hello Caesar," I say with a wide smile.

"Well may I say you look stunning today! "

The crowd agrees with massive applause and cheers so I thank them by nodding my head and giving them an award-winning smile.

"Thank you Caesar. But, I really owe it all to my stylist, Aryan. He created so many beautiful outfits for me, I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

I gesture for Aryan to stand up in the crowd and he does so, creating another deafening wave of applause. This audience is too enthusiastic. After they quiet down somewhat, Caesar asks me the next question.

"So Glimmer," Caesar continues, "are you ready for the games?"

"Yes, Caesar, I am very prepared."

"And are you going to form an alliance or strategy?"

I wasn't sure what the others would say about it so I just tried to avoid the subject.

"Well, I think I'm going to keep that secret for now," I say giving Caesar a wink and innocent look.

The audience goes wild once again and I'm beginning to think even if I just sat there, they'd still cheer. These people are just so stupid…

"So Glimmer, I have one more question. How are you with the boys back home?"

The audience ohs and ahs at this question. They always like hearing about other people's personal lives. So I give them something to remember me by.

"Well, Caesar, back in District One, there were MANY boys after me."

"I'm sure there were, I mean look at her!"

I once again thank them and to give the crowd ANOTHER chance to clam down.

"But, I never really liked any of them. I must've had at least ten suitors however none of them were up to my standards."

In my head I sound like a real bitch, but I am playing a heartbreaker.

"Well, Glimmer I'm sure if you come back, you will find a suitable man! Not only ten of them, but hundreds will be throwing themselves at you! Right folks?"

"Thank you Caesar!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen from District One, Glimmer!"

I take a small curtsey and stride off the stage. After I am out of the audience's view, my shoulders immediately slump and my face drops from holding the exhausting smile. I walk over to the small television screen, taking off my heels on the way. It is showing the interviews live and I see Marvel having a great time with Caesar, talking together like they are old friends. I hate how he is such a natural. After Marvel is done, we stay to watch Cato and Clove's interviews and head upstairs as a group clearly showing our dominance in front of the other tributes.

We gathered in our apartment to watch the rest of the interviews. I sit in the crook of Cato's arm and I see Marvel with his arm draped around Clove. I give him a wink and me returns it with a smirk. However, we all are glued to the screen when Katniss comes on stage. After that eleven in training, we all are paying very close attention. The result is pretty bad. All she does is twirl around in that flaming dress. We all laugh at how stupid she looks and relax because the odds are back into our favor. Then Peeta came up and his interview reminded me of Marvel's. Peeta and Caesar act like childhood friends with friendly banter and such. Then we all listen, interested in Peeta's love life. He said there's girl, which he's liked for a really long time but she didn't really notice him until the reaping. You can tell the audience feels sorry for him. He is playing them so well. There is a dramatic pause and Peeta says,

"Because she came here with me"

We all realize at the same time that he means Katniss. And the odds are back in her favor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for the 20+ reviews! I appreciate you guys taking the time to give me feedback. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 9

I wake up to a pounding on my door. I hear yelling on the other side, it's Katella and her annoying Capitol accent. I sigh and rub my eyes, my body tensing realizing what day it is. I drag myself out of bed and put the outfit that is laid on top of my dresser. There are some tan cargo pants next to a pair of dark combat boots that lace up to the mid-calf. The shirt is another one of those black spandex tank tops. For warmth, I also have a thick sports jacket with an inner lining to keep cozy.

I leave my room one last time taking a good look at what my life was like in the Capitol. Easy, luxurious, comforting; all the things we didn't have back home in District One. I guess that's how it works here. For twenty-three kids, a few days of extreme pampering only to get slaughtered an arena. The last one standing gets everlasting glory and the promise of a life filled with riches and full bellies.

And then it hits me that I may never come out of the arena. I might never go home and see my friends and Izzy. I touch my hair where my glittering pin still holds. I might actually die and leave my mom and dad all alone. And I feel guilty. They raised me and fed me and cared for me, only for me to throw my life away in a stupid game, which I entered on the slim chance of coming out and living for fortune and fame. This realization doesn't mean I've given up, not by a long shot. Nevertheless, I close my eyes, punch a lamp in frustration, and slam the door behind me, knowing I've let my parents down. But, I know they still have faith in me, they know I can win. Now, I am only doing this for them. No one else, but them.

As Katella leads me to the landing pad of the hovercraft, I start to think of the tributes and which ones we will kill first, and which ones we can save for last. Then I remember, Cato. How could I have forgotten about him? I love him. The only guy I've ever felt this way about, and I'm supposed to kill him to live? Maybe this is my only chance at love. Will I give it away for my family's happiness and their love? All these confusing thoughts are swirling in my mind while I board the strange vehicle. I see Cato and he reads my face. I grab the seat next to him and cling on his arm. He strokes my hair with genuine care. I would think he would be uncomfortable and shake me off with all the other tributes watching, but he just lets me hold on.

I'm thankful that one person can help me through this. I'm sure that in the end, we'll figure a way out of the games so that both Cato and I can survive. For now, I toss the thought out of my mind and sink back into my seat letting go of my love's arm.

I'm escorted into a small underground room which I can only assume is the launch room. Inside I find Aryan holding out his arms, ready for a hug. I embrace him and thank him for his help. He whispers something in my ear and I give him a smile in return. We part and I head towards the glass cylinder that will raise me into the arena. As I step in, the airtight tube seals and the glass above me opens. The countdown begins as I'm lifted into the arena.

I feel the cool breeze on my face and smell the fresh air. I haven't been able to get much of that since the reaping. I'm temporary blinded by the sun, but my eyes quickly adjust. I look around to the other platforms and find Cato three platforms to the right, Clove ten to the left, and Marvel on the very last pedestal on the right. I'm pretty much smack-dab in the middle. Ahead is the golden cornucopia, overflowing with goodies. Food, water, and of course, weapons.

Twenty seconds left. The younger kids seem scared to death. Well, at least they will be taken out of their misery soon.

Ten seconds left.

_Focus Glimmer. Eyes on the prize. _

I take my running stance.

Three.

Two.

One.

The cannon sounds and everyone in sprinting towards the cornucopia. Marvel is the first to get there and grabs a long knife. He quickly takes out one tribute. More kids are scrambling around looking for supplies, but they don't make it far when Cato slices the pair right in the throat. I get there next and grab a short bladed knife, turn around and stab the girl coming from behind me. I smile at her innocently as she falls to the ground, dead. Lucky her, getting to see my face as the light disappears from her eyes. Clove gets to the knives and starts throwing them, without missing a hit. I see her aim at Katniss, while I dislocate another boy's knee and Marvel spears him, hoping she will get her right in the skull. The girl on fire whips up her backpack right at the last second, catching the knife in her backpack. In my rage I take out another two kids with the short sword. Cato and Marvel take out the other tributes that remain, while Clove and I start to check our inventory.

Looking around at the bodies I notice, Peeta and Thresh, the big guy from Eleven have gotten away. They will be hard to catch, but we'll get them eventually. After Cato and Marvel finish, we take a few food supplies, grab our blades and move to the side to let the hovercrafts lift away the dead bodies. We walk towards the river and wash our hands and arms, the blood from our victims already drying on our skin. Marvel speaks up first.

"So I know we all want that Katniss dead, right?"

We nod in agreement and Marvel continues.

"So I was thinking, how are we going to find her? She obviously is good at climbing trees and running away, I saw that in training. We need someone who will know where she is hiding. The only one who would know that is Peeta A.K.A. 'Loverboy'. He is the only one who really knows her weaknesses."

"So what do you propose we do," Clove asks questioningly.

"Well first we find Loverboy, and tell him he can join our alliance. Then we use him to find Katniss, and then kill them both."

After we each had some internal deliberation, Cato speaks up.

"Okay sounds like a plan."

We all look up as the cannons boom.

Eleven today. Those sounds mean I am that much closer to winning this game.

**Hope you enjoyed the first part of the Glimmer's time in the arena. More shall be coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating as often these days. I've been hooked on Tumblr… if you have one you know how it is :D This part is one of the few scenes that is shown in the movie that has Glimmer in it, but I wanted to write an alternative to that story. So here it is! And if you haven't watched the movie… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! JK but seriously…watch it. -_- Happy Reading!**

Chapter 10

Clove points out a small pillar of smoke rising in the darkening sky. We decide to follow it and kill the idiot that is stupid enough to start a fire. It's can't be Katniss or Peeta because they're smart enough not to start a fire knowing we are looking for them. We take a small twenty-minute hike and find the young girl from nine sitting with her hands clasped near the smoldering embers. She turns around just in time to see me hand Cato the sword so he can stab her. She lets out a brief scream but does not make any more sounds after that. We all joke around, while walking back towards our camp. Marvel and Clove are ahead of us having a small side conversation.

"Did you hear her," I ask, laughing, "NO! Please don't kill me! HA! Such a weakling!"

Cato wraps his arms around me and carries me princess style. This, knowing we haven't done much since the night on the roof, except when we sat together to watch the training scores, happily surprises me. I look into his beautiful eyes and give him a kiss on the cheek. He stares back at me and puts me down. Then pushes me against the tree puts his arm on the bark, closing me in. Then, he kisses me full on the lips. I kiss him back and then he moves to my neck and then back again to my mouth. It feels weird, but a good kind of weird. As we continue, my thoughts wander off. This is a situation I would have never believed I would be in. During the 74th Annual Hunger Games, with a guy I've known for a few days, seriously making out for the first time in my life. But I couldn't imagine it any other way. With Cato, everything is perfect.

After the best five minutes of my life, I pull back, both of us breathing heavily. Our faces are still inches apart and we stare at each other for a few moments.

Clove and Marvel's voices get us out of our daze. Reality comes rushing back. Cato gives me one more, short, sweet kiss, takes my hand in his, and walks in the direction of their voices. I cannot help but smile. I don't think anyone else could be happier than I am in this moment in time.

We finally locate Marvel and Clove who are also locking their hands and we all burst out into laughter and tease each other in response to the pair of joined hands. The all lock arms like childhood friends and get back to camp to start a fire.

The anthem begins to play and we see the Capitol's emblem appear in the sky. The dead tributes are shown and we see who we killed, not that it matters much. Either way they are dead. Thirteen down today. Our alliance is really killing it, literally.

It's Marvel's turn on watch tonight, but we don't expect anyone to attack us. Still we are Careers, always ready for the worst. We all grab some sleeping bags and blankets from our big pile of goodies and snuggle to get warm. I spread out a bag on the ground and one on top to act like a blanket. Cato crawls under the blanket with me. I was going to ask him to join me, but I think he already knows that's what I want. The only thing that could make this better is all of us not being in the Hunger Games. Disregarding the thought once again, I fall asleep with my head on his chest and Clove mirroring me with Marvel.

The second day in the arena start with a fairly good breakfast, some bread and apples that we find in the cornucopia. We now we are ready to start looking for Peeta. We begin yelling his name as loud as we can while walking through the thick forest. Cato thinks it would be funny to occasionally call him lover boy. So we continue shouting until we can't shout anymore. Exhausted, we collapse on the ground and snack on some beef jerky and drink some water. Then we hear a crack of a twig and I whip out a knife, adrenaline pumping. I see Peeta's eyes peek over a small bush. Then my muscles relax and my friends to lower their weapons. Our buddy is here.

Peeta stays behind the shrub still looking at us questioningly. "What do you want with me..."

I take a step closer to him but, he creeps back. So I step back again and put my hands in the air showing that we wont hurt him. He remains where he is.

"We want you to join our alliance," I say calmly.

"Why? You already have about a third of the remaining tributes in your alliance. Why would you want me?"

"Because," Clove says impatiently, " you can help us find Katniss. And we are giving you a chance NOT to be killed... in case you haven't noticed, that's pretty rare in these games."

She looks at him expectantly knowing she has won him over with that last sentence. So we slowly climbs out of the brush and joins us. Marvel hands him a spear for protection to show him we don't want to hurt him, only his terrible girlfriend.

We all feel tired from yelling and trying to find Peeta so we decide to go back to camp and rest. Peeta offers to make dinner with whatever supplies we have. He seems pretty hungry too. I think I remember him running off into the forest right after the gong to start the games sounded. That was a pretty stupid move. Running blindly into an unknown terrain, with no food, water, or heat source. His stupidity astounds me. But, the one thing he is good for will get us Careers back on top. And that's exactly what we'll do.

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm going to be completely honest with you guys. I think you are too generous with your reviews! :P But thank you for all the positive feedback! This will be almost the last chapter D: but don't worry I won't end only with Glimmer dying. Something at the end to look forward to…**

Chapter 11

We push Peeta to the front of our group and we begin looking for Katniss by searching the pedestals and the areas around the Cornucopia. Clove tells him that she already tried to kill her by throwing a knife on the first day. Clove says Katniss ran into the woods that direction. She points east. So, we walk in the direction Clove points and enter the woody forest. The scent of pine needles fill my nostrils. The smell is nice, but at the same time a bit too powerful, like they were made to exude a powerful smell. Of course, the Capitol must have made these trees too…

Peeta sees a snare made on the forest floor, where none of us would have seen it. It is pretty intricate, doesn't seem like something she could have known before the Games. She must've learned various snares during training. I guess Peeta is good for locating some things. None of us Careers would have ever seen it. Last night I was just suggesting to Cato that we kill Peeta. After all he is good for nothing, but I guess I was wrong.

We follow him for two hours. We are all getting tired and I'm starting to question Peeta's loyalty. He seems like he knows where he is going, but he might be purposely leading us in the wrong direction to keep Katniss safe. I grab Peeta's shoulder and turn him around. He looks as surprised as the rest of our alliance. I push him against a tree and glare at him with intense eyes.

"Are you sure she went this way," I ask, not blinking as I stare at him fiercely.

"Y-Yes. I'm sure. Didn't you see? That was her snare back there."

"Fine."

I shove him back in front and he leads us out into a clearing, where the forest abruptly ends at a huge area of piled rocks, near the river. Cato steps out first restarting his joyful conversation with Clove and Marvel. I jump in and we all laugh and joke around with Peeta following behind looking lame.

Marvel yells and we all are startled by his outburst.

"Look there she is! There she is!"

We all turn around and see Katniss, sitting in the river. She sees us and gets a frightened look in her eyes. She tries to stumble out of the creek but falls on the slippery rocks near the river. We start jumping the rock bridge to cross the river, when Katniss gets out of the water and runs towards the woods. We are all so elated that we finally caught the stupid girl who has been taking all our attention, that we yell extremely loud and scream in happiness.

We get to the tree she has started climbing and laugh at her stupid decision. Cato takes a sword with him and begins to scale the tree. We yell at him encouragingly, but after about a twenty-foot climb, the branches get too thin for him to scale. He cracks on thin branch and falls to the ground. I get impatient and take an arrow from the sheath and string it. It releases, but I know that it won't even come close. Cato forcefully grabs the bow from my hands and takes an arrow, missing Katniss even more than I did. Then, Katniss yells from her perch near the top of the tree.

"Maybe you should try throwing the sword."

Standing near Clove and Cato, I can tell they are about to cut down the tree just to get her down. The audacity of that girl is also pissing me off.

"Lets just wait her out. She's gotta come down at some point. It's that or starve to death."

All four of us turn around to face Peeta. I had to admit, I wasn't a bad plan. We all felt pretty stupid when he suggested it. Embarrassed, that we couldn't figure that out. But, that was the thing. We are Careers. We aren't used to waiting for what we want. If we want to kill, we will. We are nothing like Peeta and Katniss, who were forced into this. We wanted to do this because we can. They are used to waiting, being patient. I guess everyone can learn something from this experience.

Cato sends Peeta out to find firewood and Marvel and Clove to find food. They seem a little irritated that Cato keeps ordering them around, but they don't mind going, as long as they are together. I think Cato purposely ordered them off so they can spend time together, but also so WE can spend time together. Ever since that kiss last night, I've been wanting to ask him about it.

"Cato, why did you kiss me last night?"

He didn't answer right away, probably wanting to collect his thoughts.

"Because I love you."

A simple straight answer, but it doesn't seem like the truth. There isn't much emotion behind it.

"Cato, look into my eyes and tell me again."

I turn my head expectantly, but Cato keeps his gaze ahead. I look back at the ground, gravely disappointed. Then, he takes my head in his hands and looks straight into my eyes.

"I. Love. You."

His eyes are such a beautiful blue. They are more precious to me than anything. I am so into the moment, that I practically thrust myself towards Cato, my arms around his neck and lips on his lips. I am almost on top of him now, both of us lying in the soft dirt. We continue on for a few minutes, and I am inclined to take off my shirt, but I hear a crack in the bushes. We both look up so see Peeta standing there with wide eyes.

I knew I should've killed this kid earlier. He is so lame just watching.

"What," I spit out, "You've never seen anyone make out before?"

Cato and I sit up and lean against the tree, sitting close together and holding each other's hands. He stumbles into the clearing holding a few pieces of firewood. Clove and Marvel also magically appear out of the brush, both of them snickering and making kissy faces at us. Then I realize, Cato and I have been broadcasted all over Panem. With juicy drama like this, the Capitol will be sure to use all the footage. But somehow, I'm not really embarrassed. I'm glad people know Cato and I like each other, and they should do something to help us through this. Katniss and Peeta aren't the only star-crossed lovers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait! School was crazy this week. Thanks for all the reviews and of course, Happy Reading!**

Chapter 12

We spend the rest of the night camped out under Katniss' tree. We start a small fire, knowing nobody would dare to attack us. Cato has stuck the end of his sword into the coals and pulls it out while it is still hot. The tip is glowing when he spits on it. I laugh at his little display of masculinity. We fool around while Clove practices throwing her knives at a brightly colored salamander and Marvel sits next to her using a smooth rock to sharpen the edge of his spear. Peeta leans against a tree near the edge of our little campsite, tightly clutching onto his spear. I appears as though he still does not trust us. I don't blame him though. If I were in his situation, I wouldn't trust me either. Which reminds me, we need to kill him soon. Since we have found Katniss, he is really of no more use...

I am put on guard with Cato to make sure Katniss doesn't try anything funny while we sleep. Since a few nights before Marvel fell asleep on guard by himself, we decided it would be safer and more fun with a buddy. Cato volunteered for the first shift so naturally I stayed up with him. Marvel and Clove snuggled under a few blankets and sleeping bags and fell asleep almost immediately.

Cato and I are still huddled against the tree, his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. The outside air is cold enough for me to see my breath, but being so close to Cato and having his body next to mine, is keeping me warm. I rest my head on his chest and we sink down, until our heads are on the cool forest floor. We both stare up at the sky.

"Cato," I ask quietly, only loud enough for Cato to hear, "what would you be doing if you weren't in these games?"

"Probably be at home. Taking care of my little bro and sis. Maybe training. Just the usual daily stuff."

I wriggle closer to him and ask him another question.

"If you could, would you go back in time and change your decision? Would you not to volunteer if you knew how the Games really are?"

He really had to think about this question. It took a few minutes before he responded.

"Nah. I don't think so. I mean my family is in such bad shape, financially I mean, that I would do anything to help them. Even risk my life I guess, for that small chance of becoming rich and famous... And if I never came here… I would've never met you."

The last part makes me blush. I turn my head to meet his eyes staring back at me. They are filled with so much genuine love I can't stand it. I turn away and giggle to myself.

"What, what is it?" Cato asks curiously.

"Oh, nothing," I reply causally, "Just that you are so corny."

He sighs and relaxes. I readjust myself so my head is lying on Cato's arm.

"Just wake me up if you need me to go on watch."

"Good night Glimmer," Cato says while placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Good night love."

I close my eyes with a smile on my face and Cato's hand running through my hair.

A crack in the bushes jolts me awake. I shoot up to see Clove, Marvel, and Peeta sprawled out on the forest floor. I look down to see Cato's huge bicep under my head. The adrenaline stops pumping. I see Cato asleep beside me. He must've not wanted to wake me up. I gently brush my hair into a more comfortable position and close my eyes again.

The sound of bees fill my ear, am I dreaming?

The world slips out from underneath me and I jolt awake for the second time this morning. Within a few milliseconds, I realized we are under attack. Not by some weakling tribute, but by a couple hundred tracker jackers. There is a sharp stabbing pain in my lower thigh, then on my cheek, then on my right wrist, then everywhere else on my body. I try to run, but to where? I scream and violently whip my arms around me to stop the mutant bees from stabbing me. Doesn't work. I trip over a tree root and my body slams to the ground. I see Cato, Marvel and Clove sprint in the direction of the lake. I yell their names, but no one so much as turns around. Then I realize, all that romance, Cato and I, was just for the Games. The kisses, the "I love yous". Or was it? Last night was definitely not an act. My head is spinning and I can now only focus on my physical state of being. Every part on my body is unbearably hot. The first bite has started to swell and the pain is so great, I cannot get up off the ground. My limbs stiffen, but somehow my vision is stays the 20/20 it has been all my life. Is this the Capitol sick version of entertainment? Of course. The way it has been for seventy-four years. I know I am going to die. All parts of my body have stopped working. Except I still feel all the bites and pains from those tracker jackers. My heart is so slow. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7 Thump. One beat every seven seconds. I'm not dead. Just alive enough to know what is going on in the outside world and to feel all the pain in the world. All I can do is lie there and hope someone comes to kill me. Out of nowhere, Katniss comes out of the woods, stumbling drunkenly. She goes straight for the bow in my hands. I feel another jolt of fresh pain shoot from my finger to my spine. She probably broke some of my fingers to get the bow. I'm just a body now, holding onto the only two things that will keep her alive in these Games. I try to close my eyes to help cope with the pain. I can't. They won't listen. I am forever stuck in a world where all I can do is see and feel pain. I bet I even look dead on the outside. My vision finally starts to fade. I hope this is the end. The poison is killing me. Finally. Only I'm not so lucky. I see Cato's massive body lean over my corpse. He kneels down looking over my face. He shows no emotion. I guess it was all an act. I must look hideous. I will forever be remembered as the girl in the seventy-fourth who died from bee stings. I live my wonderful, adolescent life to die a painful, grotesque death. He must hate how his mentor told him to hook up with the weakest, most despicable girl. Looking pitiful and weak on death's doorstep. The darkness is closing in now, I think I can finally rest in peace now, done with this life and these people. Those still stunningly beautiful crystal blue eyes stare back at me. I see a single tear fall from his eyes. Is he genuinely sad? Why would he come back for me? Leaving me here would be the easier, right? Was it really an act? Guess I'll never know.

The last thing I see is Cato's mouth moving.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

And the world goes dark.

**Please Review! I want to know if you guys think the ending was sad, corny, good, horrible, ect. Thanks for reading! Don't worry, there'll be more, so technically it not an ending. :D**


	13. Chapter 13 The Beginning, After

**HEY GUYS! Please don't kill me! I didn't know what to write about, so I've been trying to get my story straight. I know I have written anything in like forever, so I decided to add a little more to the story instead of just leaving off where Glimmer dies in the actual book. So here it is and hopefully, there will be more! Also thanks to all the people who favorited, reviewed and put my story on alert! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 13

I slowly open my eyes, which open on a large white ceiling. Am I in a hospital? Lying on the soft ground, I realize it is the sky above my head. A beautiful baby blue without a cloud in sight. I have never experienced a more beautiful day. Energy starts from my head and flows down through my body down to my toes. It's not painful, it's more like a tingling running through my body, and reminding me I can move. I lift myself to a sitting position and survey the world around me.

I first look down at my clothes and find myself wearing a stark white summer dress, with no shoes. I wiggle my toes in the grainy ground. It's kind of like dirt but lighter in color and softer. I think its called sand.

Ahead is a crystal clear body of water. I remember in geography class we learned about these vast areas of water called "oceans". I guess this is one of them. Behind me is a forest of palm trees and ferns, while the beach to my left is endless, extending as far as I can see. In the other direction is a large white gate. Although it is close, I can't see beyond it. In my curiosity, I get up off the feather-like sand and walk toward the mysterious white gate.

I reach the painted wood and the gate opens for me as I step near. Cautiously, I walk beyond the fence, waiting for something to come out and attack me. It seems my Career instincts haven't left me; at least there is still part of me left. I see a figure approaching in the distance, wearing a dress similar to mine. I look around for a weapon of which there are none. As the character strides closer, I recognize the face. She was the girl from my District who volunteered in the Seventy-third Hunger Games. She died of a bite from some kind of poisonous frog. So many questions race through my head, but my main concern is why she is standing before me.

Her face comes into view and I can easily point out her facial features. She is obviously District 1, just like me. The rounded nose, small forehead, and long blonde hair, the look most of the women from my district have. Before I realize it, she has stopped walking and is standing right in front of me.

"Hello. My name is Tatiana. It's nice to meet you Glimmer. I've been waiting for you to arrive."

_What does she mean she's been waiting for me?_ She could obviously read the confused expression on my face, because she began to explain.

"You were in the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. Then you were attacked by tracker jackers. You died from the poison."

_What? Died?_

"As a result, you were sent here. This is Isle Fame Lodus, a place where all the tributes who have ever fallen in the Hunger Games, live. We are peaceful and lead stable, happy lives, but the capacity of our island is quickly reaching it's maximum. You are one of the last few tributes to be welcomed into this sacred place. After, the losers of this year's Hunger Games are killed, there will be no more accepted into our sanctuary. I realize this must be a lot to digest, but we need to move from here. Please follow me."

Tatiana grabs my forearm and starts to gently pull me away from the white washed fence and the soft beach. My brain is so crowded with the all this new information; I have barely enough brainpower to walk. Fortunately, my legs lose their uncertainty when the ground begins to turn from sand to freshly paved concrete. The firmness of the ground reminds me I need to keep up, and my eyes start to focus on what is going on around me. Tatiana slowly lets go of my hand, somehow knowing I have come to my senses.

On either side of the streets there are several shops, all specialty stores. One for vegetable, another one for fruits, the gray one for meats, a bakery, a fish monger, and stores for types of food I've never heard of before. Farther down the streets there are several business that sell, pillows, tables, utensils, books, and other living necessities. It's like the Capitol, except less colorful. Frankly, it seems the only color the people use here are the basics. All the colors are toned down, like pastels. Like the dark green lettuce we usually had in District One looks a lot more pale and old.

A few minutes later, Tatiana and I arrive in front of a large group of houses. Surrounding the complex are a few smaller versions of the fence that mark the boundary of the Isle Fame Lodus. A large black sign with white letters is stuck in the ground reading "District 1". Tatiana pushes open the small gate and leads me to a white-washed house.

"This is your new home," She says with a smile. " I will be right next door if you need me."

Then she glides away without any further instructions. The cautiously step across the threshold to my new house. The nonexistent door and unframed windows keep the natural light streaming and a fresh sense of the whole place. On the first floor of the house is a living room with a soft couch, which is again, not to my surprise, white. Along the hallway is a large room with a bed similar size to the ones in the Capitol. On the opposite side is a bathroom with an extremely large bathtub and shower. The hall ends in a dining room and a kitchen. I step into the room and take a 360-degree surveillance of the place. A set of stairs catch my eye and I got up them, tow by two.

They open up to the roof of my new house. I can see everything from here. The other houses of people from my District, but also the other District's compounds that are spread out in a huge circle. Our area is the most white and colorless compared to the other Districts. I hope they let us visit. I spot a comfy chair and a sun umbrella on the far side of the roof. I stride over, not scared something will pop out and try to kill me. I lie down on the sofa and feel the warm sun penetrating my skin and making me tired. I close my eyes, and for the first time since I left Cato's arms I am relaxed.

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! The longest chapter yet is here! So there is going to be some fast forwarding in this chapter so when you see this**

**It means one day has passed.**

**Thank for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it! Happy Reading! **

Chapter 14

Last night, I had horrible nightmares. I would be running away from a swarm of tracker jackers yelling Cato's name only to find that we was running behind them, telling them to kill me. I would trip on the same tree root every time. This dream reoccurred thought out the night always with the same ending.

Me. Dying.

I start my day with a walk to the market to check out what this place had to offer. On my little trip, I find some new favorite foods. Salty, fried fish, a really sweet fruit called strawberries, and thick milk from goats. I go home to enjoy my newly found edible treasures. I walk back onto the main street and see the boy from District 3 who was till alive when I was in the Games. I try to yell out to him, but his escort, the previous tribute from District 9, shoots me a deathly glare that wills me to shut my mouth. The people around here are so harsh.

I try to ignore the fact I'm being treated horribly here as I stroll back to my house. I put my food into the cooling box and head over to Tatiana's house to ask questions. Then I realized, I don't know where she lives. I slump my shoulders in disappointment and hold my head to my hands, thinking maybe I can remember something she said about her personal life her.

Nothing. Ugh.

Not knowing what else to do, I look around the courtyard for other people. I spot a man with tan skin and short brown hair. I

Tan skin and brown hair. He looks older than Tatiana, maybe about 25 or 26. I walk over to him hoping he won't be too hostile. As I approach him, his eyes scan my face and it makes me kind of uncomfortable.

"Hi, my name is Glimmer. I'm new here and I was wondering if you know where Tatiana's house is."

He points to a house on the corner of the courtyard.

"Thanks!"

I turn around to notice he has already started walking away. The people here are just plain rude.

When I arrive at the house, I'm not sure what I should do because there is not door for me to knock on, but I don't just want to barge in. So I end up just asking if anyone is home.

"Hello? Tatiana? Are you home?"

She practically materializes in front of me. In my surprise, I jump back a little.

"What do you need?" she asks sounding annoyed.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could visit tributes from other Districts."

"Well, yea I think so, just don't go making trouble okay? Or else it's on my watch."

"Thanks!"

I walk to the front gate of the District 1 complex. I see a figure approaching in the distance walking in sync with someone. And behind him is... No. It couldn't be. It is Marvel!

I am about to shout out to Marvel to show him I am here, that he has a friend. But, the man who is accompanying him shoots me the same look the other lady gave me when I tried to say hi to the kid from District 5. But this time I am determined to show Marvel I am here.

I open my mouth to yell, but nothing comes out. I scream with everything I have, but still no sound. In my panic, I hit myself to make sure this isn't one of my crazy dreams. I close my eyes and hunch over until I'm sitting on the ground, resting my head on my knees and rocking myself back and forth. Once Marvel has passed, I regain my voice. Relieved, I get up and walk behind the two, keeping a safe distance.

After Marvel's escort leaves, I try to approach his house, but someone stops me. The same guy that glared at me is now blocking my way to see my only friend in this strange world.

"You are not allowed in there. You must wait one day," this bulky man states with such authority, I know not to question it.

Disappointed, I go back to my house, feeling a little hungry, and forgetting what I was going to do. Once I saw Marvel, all my other thoughts just sort of dropped out of my head. I'll think of it eventually.

I grab some strawberries and place them in a bowl with some goat's milk. The mixture is so creamy and delicious; I decide to make myself another bowl and head up to the roof to lie out in the sun.

As I relax, I wonder how long it'll be until Cato can join me. That is if he does join me. What if he wins the Hunger Games? Then I will never be able to see him again. Of course, he would be rich and famous, but would it all be worth it? And the one question that still burns strongly in my mind is whether Cato really loves me. In my slow and painful death, all my feelings had been jumbled. He left me to die, but then he came back, so now, I just want the truth. I wonder if he came back for me just to get more sponsors for the show, or if he came back because he really wanted to. If he came back to say goodbye to his love. Ugh. All these thoughts and emotions are giving me a headache. To ease the pain, I close my eyes and picture is perfect face. I eat another spoonful of my strawberries and milk, and my body relaxes.

My thoughts wander to the tributes that live here. I wonder why they are all so hostile and rude. I guess since they were put into a fight to the death, and they lost, so they do have a reason to be upset. But, I don't feel upset at all. And they don't really have friends, like I have Marvel, Clove, and Cato. But, they could at least try to make friends…

Today, I can finally go to see Marvel. It feels like a lifetime, since I've had a real conversation with someone. Well technically it has…

I walk over to Marvel's house hoping there will be no one there to stop me. I stand in front of the doorway, waiting for him to come out, not wanting to disturb him if he's sleeping. But, my impatience gets the better of me and I ask if anyone is home.

Marvel comes out looking confused, but when he sees my face, he lights up like a kid on Christmas.

"Glimmer!"

Marvel runs at me, and scoops me up into hug for a few seconds, both of us remembering what it feels like to have a friend in the world. Then I look in his eyes and behind the happiness I can tell his is upset about something, if not a lot of things.

"Marvel, what's wrong?" I ask concerned for my friend.

He smiles sadly for a few moments and answers.

"Well, not as much now that you are here, but I'm just so confused and frustrated, and for the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. Well, whatever you call this, life? I dunno… and I miss Clove…a lot."

"Don't worry Marvel, we will get through this together, I promise."

He looks up and we embrace again, like a brother and sister meeting again after being separated for a long time. Marvel is the closest thing I have to a best friend. Second to Cato of course, but he is more boyfriend material, after I figure out what is going on with us.

We both make a pact to stick together until we can find other people to trust. To ease his mind, Marvel and I go into town and check out some shops. We find some extremely soft pillows and start hitting each other with them. People start staring, so we stop. It seems like they have never seen any one have fun before. It's just so sad. They had a short life, taken away in the Games and then when they come here, they have no friends from their past lives, only the people who killed them, for company. And they can't leave. I'm so glad Marvel is here with me. That way, I'll never be alone.

**Okay, hopefully Cato and Clove will be arriving soon! I'm guessing most of you already read The Hunger Games book so I don't think I'm spoiling it for you guys when I say Cato and Clove die… Thank for reading and don't forget to review!**

**ALSO I was thinking of either ending the story quickly, or adding in more of another plot in Isle Fame Lodus. So, tell me what you think! REVIEW! :D**

**In response HG's review: I was actually thinking of adding in Cato's POV once he joins the gang on the tribute island, so no worries!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait! Chapter 15 here we go! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 15

A few more excruciating days pass without any sign of Cato or Clove. We are afraid one of the two might actually win. It sounds selfish, but if three of us end up here and one of us doesn't, there will be always be a part of us missing. I can't even think what it would be like to live here for an eternity, and not have someone I love with me. I stand closer to Marvel hoping for comfort, our shoulders touching. For the past two days we have gotten up in the early morning and stood waiting, at our District gate, watching the road for any sign of either Cato or Clove. Every few hours, one of us goes home and grabs us some food, while the other stays at the gate making sure we don't miss anything. After the second day of our stakeout, we only saw the girl from Eleven. We could tell it was she because of how small she was and her dark skin color. Our hopes of seeing our friends again are slowly shrinking.

On the third day, in the hot sun, we see two people walking close together, one of them slightly behind the other. It must be a tribute; no one else here ever has company. We quietly watch the pair, but even from this far distance I can tell it isn't Cato. My heart drops, but Marvel is still inching closer to the fence, obviously holding onto the hope that the new arrival is Clove.

Both people walk into the gate with a sign labeled "District Two". Marvel turns around to face me, his smile bigger than I have ever seen it before. He takes me by the shoulders and shakes me in his excitement.

"She's here! Glim! Clove is here!"

He picks my up and twirls me around, oblivious to my disappointment. I can't help but feel jealous, knowing Marvel and Clove will be happy together, when I am stuck in my house, sulking about my depressing love life. I try to be happy for him, but he notices my broken expression and tries to cheer me up.

"Don't worry," he says reassuringly, "He'll come."

"I know."

I hope I sound more convincing then I feel, cause I really I just want to go home and cry.

Marvel starts to walk toward the District Two gate, but I stop him and tell him about the one-day rule. He is shocked when I describe to him what happened to me when I tried to go talk to him the first day he arrived. He is utterly disappointed, but agrees to wait until we can see Clove, without getting in trouble. We must look so depressing. Two young kids, sitting together, sad about how they can't see their friends. But I guess that isn't a rare sight here.

Marvel is willing to keep on watching with me for Cato, just because he has nothing else to do until he is allowed to see Clove. We catch a glimpse of another tribute, and again my heart drops. It's the girl from Five. I can tell from the bright red hair and the pale skin. She walks by totally oblivious to everyone's presence. In my mind I run through all the people who are left in the games. I was number fourteen to fall and since then, six kids have made it here to Isle Fame Lodus. Which means, Cato is in the final four. Along with Katniss, Peeta, and that big guy from Eleven. Frankly, I didn't think either Katniss or Peeta would last this long and its been a long time since someone from Twelve won the Hunger Games.

After about 5 o'clock and no more tributes have shown up, I stroll back to my house, ready to accept the fact I'll probably never see Cato again. Marvel wishes me god night and we part. I enter my white-washed house and go straight to the fridge.

I grab some lamb and put it in a pan to cook, and make a salad from lettuce, tomatoes, avocadoes, and cucumbers. At least I have food to keep me company, and Marvel and Clove. I change into another white dress, a softer fabric than my day dress and go up to the top floor. The nights are so warm here I sleep on the roof and not get cold, at all. I take a deep breath and sigh out all my pent up emotions.

"Good night" I say, not really sure who I'm talking to.

Marvel wakes me up by shaking me and telling me we can go see Clove now. Drowsily, I pull on my clothes and look for some breakfast. My fridge is empty so I decide to go to the market after I leave Marvel with Clove for "alone time". We close the District One gate and walk up the road about three blocks. The black sign is painted with silver letters and it reads District Two. We look around the perimeter of the fence, but no one seemed to be stopping us from coming in.

The whole District Two set up is much different from the placement of our complex. In our District courtyard, the bricks are white and there is a white fountain in center. Here, all the bricks are almost black, neglected from years of cleaning, and in the center of their small plaza was a blackened statue of President Snow standing on a Greek column, filled with holes and chipped. The statue seemed to only be standing due to the help of two wooden boards propped up against the side of the podium. Their home looked extremely depressing compared to District One's. Marvel and I, somewhat disgusted by the state of the complex, walk to the house we saw Clove move into yesterday. It is in pretty good shape compared to the other things around here.

We knock on the large wooden door, waiting for an answer. Clove opens up the door rubbing her eyes and looking sleepy.

"Marvel," she says in an almost inaudible whisper, eyes slowly looking over Marvel's figure "Is that you?"

She looks at us as though we are ghosts and she is a kid waking up from a long daydream.

"Yep, I'm right here Clove." Marvel replies softly as he pulls in Clove to a long awaited embrace. She responds by hugging him back and holding him tighter than ever.

Seeing them together, I think I hear my heart break.

**Review please! And thanks for all your support!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay! So I have decided to do a Cato POV, but NEXT chapter! So just to be clear, this chapter is in Glimmer's POV. Also THANK YOU SO MUCH for the 50 REVIEWS! I'm actually really surprised this many people are interested in my story. :D Thank for the support! ALSO, you guys should check out the story Everything will be okay. I've been following the story and it's a good twist to Mockingjay. Anyway, HAPPY READING! XD**

Chapter 16

It's been two days since Clove arrived, and Marvel couldn't be happier. They spend every second together, not caring what people think anymore when they see the two holding hands. There are actually more people staring here than in the Capitol. Friendly relationships, or any type of relationship at all is very rare here. But, as long as they are happy, they don't care. Clove tells us about the two tributes from one District rule the Capitol placed, right before the feast. Marvel and I were both shocked at the fact that the Capitol would do such a thing. Clove said it was most likely because the Capitol citizens were going crazy about the "Star-crossed lovers from District Twelve". She said she wanted to win with Cato, so they could both go home to their families. Clove's statement made Marvel hold her a little tighter. Just by looking in his eyes, I could tell Marvel, or me, would never make it through without at least one of them here.

We all sit in silence for a while, enjoying the peacefulness of our new home. Clove is sitting on Marvel's lap and we lounge outside soaking up our daily Vitamin D. I open my eyes and think about how much happier I would if Cato was here. I'm tired of looking down the road, waiting for him to come. I always see a figure in the distance and my heart skips a beat, hoping it's him. But, it never is. I'm just kidding myself. Why would Cato come here? He was trained for the Games since the beginning of his life. He couldn't lose to anyone. Especially, thin boned, terminally hungry kids from District Twelve, who've never held a weapon in their lives. I've finally recognized the fact that Cato will never join me here and I'll be stuck third-wheeling forever.

Another tribute passes in front of our gate, but I don't look. I know it's not him. I can already tell from the expression of Clove's face that the new arrival isn't her District partner. The day continues on uneventfully, me getting more depressed every minute. That's why everyone here is so bitter. They have no love, no family, no friends. This life sucks.

Marvel and Clove get up from their comfortable position, moving for the first time in a few hours. I suspect it is because they are either hungry, or Marvel's legs have fallen asleep from too much weight. But, they look up expectantly with confused expressions. Must be another tribute, Katniss or Peeta probably. Then Clove and Marvel sprint past the fence and into the main road. I wonder what is going on. I turn and face the road and see there in front of me, the only man I have ever loved.

Cato.

Finally.

I had given up on the hope he would come back, but of course someone can't let go that easily. Some part of me was still longing for that beautiful boy, and his comforting touch. I walk slowly, thinking if I move too fast, this wonderful dream will end and I'll wake up lying on the pool chair. He moves faster than I do, heading to the District Two area, with his escort. I'm reminded I need to wait for him to stay his first day before I can see him. I sink to the ground, my knees weak and unable to bear my own weight. Marvel and Clove come over and help me off the floor and take me back to my house. I wash up, moving in slow motion from the shock that I can finally be happy again. I change into a pair of pajamas and lie down on the cold stone of the roof. I lay there thinking of what to say to him. Hey? What's up? How are you doing? Seems too casual, too common for me. I try to fall asleep, but I can't I'm just too excited to see him. This is what Marvel must've felt when he saw Clove. I end up staying awake the rest of the night, rearranging my furniture, cooking random things I never eat. I gradually make my way to the charcoal fence of District Two. Looking into their complex, is unsettling. Most of houses look like they have been abandoned and somehow burned down. Everything is just a mess. In my curiosity, I venture down a few more blocks to the District Three apartments and they seem to be in pretty good shape. They seem to have installed different security devices and gadgets to make life more interesting here.

Dawn begins to break and I hurry back to District Two and run through the fence, eager to see Cato. I stand out in the front of the house next to Clove's assuming its Cato's house. I push open the unlocked door.

"Hello? Cato are you here?"

A large figure moves into the living room which is decorated with fancy pictures, modern lamps and lights, and a couch bigger than my bed. The light floods his face and all the muscles in my body relax and breathe a sigh of relief seeing Cato in front of me. He takes a few steps toward me, the same way Clove did when she saw Marvel. I step towards him wanting to hold him in my arms again. We gaze into each other's eyes and say nothing.

When we finally reach each other, he holds my arms at my side and just looks. And suddenly, his arms are around me and I feel safe again, my heart full of joy and love and happiness. I'm consumed by my emotions and I start crying. Cato pulls me out of our hug and smiles at me understandingly, his eyes also watery. We sit down on the couch, my head on his shoulder and our arms wrapped around each other. I fight to keep my eyes open, not wanting to forget this moment. I look up to see Cato's eyes also closing from the fatigue. Not sleeping last night was a bad mistake, but it was definitely worth it to spend the time in his arms rather than the cold stone.

My life is finally complete.


	17. Chapter 17

**The chapter you have all been waiting for! (or not) The first part is going to be sort of like a fast summary of how Cato felt during the Games and then it'll be where he is with Glimmer. Sorry it took so long for this update, it has been crazy at school lately… Anyway Happy Reading!**

Chapter 17

**Cato POV **(During the Games)

Since Glimmer died, I haven't been able to think of doing anything else. Of course, I was never supposed to fall for her. Totally not part of the plan. It started out when my mentor saw her during the reaping and thought it would be a good idea to use her to get complete control of the Careers. I was all for it at that time, being too naïve for my own good, especially in the area of girls. I went along with the plan pretending to love her until the night we spent together on the roof of the training center. After that night, I didn't need to pretend anymore, I had officially fallen for Glimmer Delray.

I tried to keep my emotions in check when everyone was around, but with her I couldn't control myself. It was a feeling I'd never felt before. It was love? That was the only way I could think of expressing it, although personal experiences didn't help. Growing up in an orphanage, I didn't get the luxury of having parents. I had two choices. Spend my life on the streets begging for food, or enroll in an Academy that would train me to kill, paid for by the rich folk of our District. It wasn't unusual for the richer folk with young children to hire abandoned children to volunteer for their kids. They needed someone to personally vow, they would step forward if a certain kid were picked. I, of course, broke that rule when I volunteered this year. The Marcus' parents were furious him being only seventeen and still a legible candidate in the reaping for the next year. But, leaving all that behind was the best choice for my life. I always dreamed of living in luxury and as a bonus, I got to meet Glimmer, the most amazing girl, ever.

I always thought of her as very different and unique. A good different from the ordinary people who live in my District. We couldn't really express ourselves in words, so we could just look at each other and tell what the other was thinking. Sharing that bond with her made me feel special, like someone actually liked and cared for me for once in my life. Right before she died, I tried to get her to see that I really did love her. It evolved from a plan and actually resorted in something that I wanted with her forever. I couldn't kill an innocent person anymore, that's why I sent Marvel to go trap Rue and kill Katniss. That didn't end up well though. Once Marvel passed, Clove and I were both devastated and could only comfort each other. We promised to win for Glimmer and Marvel and avenge their deaths, by ending the girl who killed both of our loves.

Katniss.

I knew sending in Clove was a mistake, but what could I do? She was so determined to kill Katniss that nothing I would could change her mind. When that monster, Thresh, killed Clove, I was so angry that my only other friend had been taken away. I went crazy. All I could focus on was killing Thresh nothing else mattered. Once that was done, I felt no more purpose in life. Ugly mutts, one of them with the beautiful green eyes, belonging only to Glimmer, chased me to the Cornucopia where I met Katniss and Peeta. They had an advantage, since it was two against one, and after a few minutes, I had to just give up. Katniss shot me in the hand and Peeta pushed me off the side of the huge Cornucopia. They watched pityingly as I descended into a pit of hungry dogs ready to eat me alive. But somehow, I felt bad for them, not me. I was going to die, and be free from this horrible, cruel world, run by a tyrant who sacrifices innocent kids. And I won't have to live the rest of my life, regretting how I couldn't help my friends survive.

My last look is into the eyes of the love of my life.

My last feeling was an arrow lodging itself in my forehead, and then peace.

The soft sand feels strange and foreign against my rough palms. An unfamiliar scent fills my nose and makes me relax. I open my eyes to a beautiful blue sky without a cloud in sight. I struggle to pull myself off the sand, surprised I'm still able to move after those mutts ate me up. I look down and under a pair of short and an undershirt of which are both stark white, my body is in perfect shape. I flex my fingers and toes amazed they still exist. I scan my surroundings, spotting a large fence in the distance. I run to the metal barrier. I arrive at my destination, finding not a soul in sight.

As I step across an unmarked line, a mysterious figure appears before me. He tells me where I am, why I'm here, and I obediently follow him to a concrete path that eventually grows into a main road lined with various shops. The man, Arbos, keeps walking ahead with only our goal in sight. He was the District Two tribute killed in the Seventy-Third Hunger Games. The whole town is deserted, even though it looks as if this place could sustain at least thousand people. I'm lead to a new looking house and am told not to leave until the next morning at the earliest. I drag myself into a simple looking shower; turn on the faucet and let the water run all around me. The warm water makes me sleepy so I put on a fresh change of clothes and collapse on a pile of warm sheets and comforters.

I wake up and feel my body ache for something to eat. I shuffle into the kitchen and swing open a few cabinets without finding anything. I'm disappointed until I hear a voice I will never forget. I rush into the living room, finding Glimmer there standing in front of me. I step toward her unsure if I'm dreaming or if this is actually happening. When we reach each other, I hold her in front of me just looking and never wanting to let go. I forcefully pull her into a hug, wanting to be with and hold the only person who really cares about me. She starts to cry happy tears and I pull her away from me to comfort her with a reassuring smile. I don't know how long 'll be here, but however long it is, I'll spend every second of it here with her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wassup guys! Anyway, so sorry for taking so long to update. I think now until mid-June I won't update as often because its getting near the end of school here in Cali. And Finals… nuff said. So maybe once a week. Sorry! Happy Reading!**

A few days past without any incident. Marvel, Clove, Cato and I all enjoy our new freedom and the company of friends while eating extremely good food. Our typical day would start waking up, making breakfast, sitting around talking, some shopping, eat, then sleep, and repeat. And we are a happy little make shift family.

But of course not for long.

One day, we are sitting on my roof; Cato and I are eating strawberries and milk, Clove and Marvel and taking a nap. Even sleeping they are holding hands. A creaking of hinges causes us to whip around to find an uninvited guest.

Tatiana invites herself in and opens up the door leading to the roof. She tells us all to follow her, immediately. Cato and I are a bit confused as to what she wants, but we wake up Marvel and Clove incase this is something important. They walk drowsily, shuffling behind us, still trying to grasp the situation. Tatiana leads us to an open plaza, outside of the District One complex.

At the center of the brown tiled plaza is a small stage, more like a raised platform and a podium. All of the tributes from the 74th Games are present along with the losers of the 73rd with their respective tributes. We are the last to arrive and take our places in a semicircle of the tributes. The rest of the citizens have come to see and take a place at the edges of the plaza slowly drawn in by the sound of the old man's voice. All the 73rd tributes seem very serious while us new arrivals are evidently all confused. An old, bulky man walks up to the stage and the crowd becomes quiet.

"Hello," booms his deep, powerful voice, "you have all gathered here today concerning a troubling matter. We have noticed, due to recent additions in our population," he gestures to us, "our food supply, usually constant, has been slowly decreasing. Agriculture experts from District Eleven, fishing masters from District Four and livestock experimentalists from District Ten have informed me, that the balance of the Isle's natural resources is disrupted. The plants have reduced growing speed, the livestock are less meaty and the fish populations have dropped. The Isle has been able support us for many years now and we believe the new additions to our population have caused this in balance. For these reasons, we need to…expel… one of you from our sanctuary."

_Is this seriously happening? Why would kicking off one of us fix their problems? We were just about to be happy forever…_

"Do we have any brave souls who volunteer to leave the premises?"

_Who the hell would volunteer to leave paradise? These people are freakin crazy! This is basically the reaping all over again! _

"Ah, as I thought… so in this case we have decided that the last one to come... will be the first to go."

Cato turns his head slowly and looks at me with an anxious look. I realize what this announcement means.

Cato is leaving me.

I try not to look to desperate and in shock, but I'm already breaking down at the thought of being alone again. Then I my anger boils up inside of me and I just get mad.

"Why does it have to be Cato?" I scream, everyone startled by my outburst, "Why can't one of you old farts leave! You have been here much longer than we have! We've only spent a few weeks here after being killed cruelly by the Capitol and you throwing us out like unwanted dogs!"

Everyone looks at me astonished that I voiced my opinion to an obviously important figure. Some of the older tributes smirk at my attitude, but I could care less about what they think of me.

"Young lady," the man says calmly, "We cannot allow the elders to leave the Isle. They have a sacred place in the Isle's history and only they know how to control and maintain it. Be grateful. Also, you youngsters aren't the only ones who have died by the hand of the Capitol. Remember we here have all died, once in The Hunger Games. You are no different than everyone here. Will please everyone return to your homes except you, Mr. Carveli."

Everyone starts to disperse, but I stay put holding onto Cato's hand for dear life. Marvel and Clove awkwardly walk away, unsure if they should stay behind for their friend, or follow the rest of the crowd.

The large man who made the announcement, notices I didn't follow his orders and comes to me questioningly.

"Why are you still here young lady? I asked you to leave."

He talks with a certain power that I know I should follow, but I can't not with Cato about to leave me again.

"Isn't there any other way to save the Isle? Please don't make Cato leave."

I'm practically begging him now.

"Glimmer..." Cato breathes.

The old man's stare softens a bit as he speaks. He notices that Cato and I share a special bond.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do anything about it. The decision is final."

The man starts to walk away and without thinking I blurt out,

"What if I went with him?"

He stops in his tracks, unsure if he heard me correctly. Cato squeezes his hand harder in mine and he looks at me confused at what I'm trying to do.

"What did you say?"

"I said, what if I went with him. You apparently never had a problem with the amount of people in the sanctuary now, so if I go, it wont make a difference right?"

He strokes his small goatee for a few seconds deliberating my decision.

"You are right in that we can sustain this place with one less person, but do you realize what you will be leaving behind? This place is meant for eternal sustainability. You could live here forever, and never be hungry, never be cold, never be uncomfortable."

"I understand that, but none of it will matter if Cato is not here with me."

Cato speaks up, "I cannot allow this. Glimmer. Why do you want to be with me so badly, I never did anything particularly nice to you in fact I tricked you into thinking I loved you! How can you love someone like me?"

I guess he has been holding up his feelings for a long time and just now decides to let them out. I stare into his beautiful blue eyes, partially filled with anger and some part with aguish at my unsuspected decision. I cup his perfectly chiseled face in my hands. I get that funny feeling in my throat when I'm about to cry.

"Because, I forgive you, and I love you. I'll do anything to be with you..."

The old man clears his throat reminding us that he is still here standing only a few feet away. I drop my hands and blush a little. Then he tells us something, something very important.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you. If you do decide to join Cato in leaving the Isle, you can either try to survive of the Isle's natural resources outside of the sanctuary or…"

I want to cover my ears knowing that the bad news is coming, but Cato's hand holds me grounded and I listen.

"You will have to return to the world of the living."

**YEA so this is the start of the second part of the story! Tell me what you guys think! Remember Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**IM SOO SORRY! IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! BUT SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER! JUST THREE MORE DAYS! AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY! Ok that is all in caps… anyway Happy Reading!**

This is more than I could have ever imagined. Not in a good way. Returning to the world where kids are killed for entertainment and murderers are celebrated. The old man sees my reaction, overwhelmed with the thought of returning to the world of the living. But, I won't let him have the satisfaction. I take a deep breath and put on a fake smile.

"Thank you for informing us."

He puts on a phony grin as well and tells us we must depart by this time tomorrow. Then, he leaves with his broad white cape swirling at his feet.

Cato looks down at me with a hardened expression on his face, obviously not wanting me to go with him.

"Cato," I say looking up into his eyes, "I'm coming with you."

He sighs, knowing he won't be able to convince me stay and we walk back to the District One compound, hand in hand.

Marvel and Clove are waiting for us at our usual hangout, sitting around anxiously to hear what is going to happen. We tell them that we have been ordered to leave the island, tomorrow. Clove breaks down and starts crying like I would've never imagined. Marvel tries to comfort her, but what she needs now is some girl time. I take her down to my bedroom, sheets still untouched since I moved in. She lies down on the bed and her crying lets up a bit. When she talks, she hiccups, a side effect from the crying.

"Will you really leave us Glimmer? And Cato too?"

I let out a small sigh and nod my head. The about-to-cry lump starts in my throat and I try my best to push it back down.

"I'm afraid so Clove. But, don't worry. Marvel will be here, he will never leave you."

"It just won't be the same without you two though," she sniffles "I mean I love Cato, as a brother of course, and I know Marvel feels the same way about you. I'll just feel like a piece of us is missing."

I give her a long tight hug with the message, "Us too, us too"

Unable to hold back the tears any longer, I let them fall silently out of my eyes and hold Clove a little tighter.

**Cato's POV**

Her decision is final. I can't do anything to stop her anymore. I'm actually kind of happy, but I should feel guilty, right? I should be trying to protect her from the violence of the world of the living. But I want her to be with me, to be happy with me. When we get home, Glimmer explains the situation to Marvel and Clove and Clove just starts crying out of nowhere. I've never seen her like that before. She is always strong and never really shared her emotions with anyone. I guess with Marvel around, she opened up. Glimmer takes her downstairs and looks back at Marvel and I reassuring us that she will be okay. I flop down in a cushiony chair on the roof at stare up at the sky. I wonder what it will be like to return to the living world.

"Will you take care of her?"

I look over at Marvel and he is also looking up at the sky avoiding direct eye contact. I shift my gaze back to the beautiful blue expanse and answer.

"Of course. And you'll take care of Clove?"

"With my life man, you can bet on it."

We didn't say much after that just sat there, waiting for the girls to come back up. When they finally did, we all just sat in a circle with our heads in the center and our legs poking out like spokes on a bicycle wheel. We chatted some more, but we all knew we would eventually have to say goodbye. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

**Glimmer POV**

I wake up just before dawn. After the last night, I was just ready to leave. Staying here knowing I have to leave is just agonizing. I take a look Marvel, Clove and Cato. They all look so peaceful. And for a second, I feel like I should take Cato's place and let him stay here. Like I should take off now ad have the old man send me back. Cato deserves to be here the most. He fought the hardest and the longest… The feeling passes and I walk down the stairs to prepare breakfast.

I turn on the stove and start mixing some flour, sugar and milk in a bowl to make "pancakes". I found a cooking book in the cupboard and decided to try my hand at a skill other than killing. A minute later, after I had just placed the cakes on the pan to cook, I hear a chuckling behind me. Cato is standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a half-smirk on his face. I can tell he is mocking me, laughing at how I'm trying to do something normal for the first time in my life.

He walks over and takes a look at the pancakes, peering over my shoulder and then shrugs his shoulders like my effort didn't produce adequate results. I exaggerate my look of distress but he just smiles. He starts to walk away when I take the whisk out of the bowl of batter and fling it at him. The batter creates a nice big splat on the back of his white T-shirt and I chuckle loudly. Then, he whips around without warning and tackles me onto the floor. Cato tries to wipe the batter off his shirt and onto me all while I am squirming to get away from him. At this point, both of us burst into laughter and Cato helps me back up.

We both calm down a bit and I try to flip the pancake. I know my efforts are futile and I end up throwing out all the extra batter and half-cooked pancakes. As I start to clean the pan, I feel Cato's arms wrap slowly around my waist and he turns me around. I look up at his face as he plants a kiss on my forehead. The rest of the utensils don't make it to the washing machine. Cato and I have settled down on the couch for some alone time.

**RAWR! IM A LION! Ok… Thanks for Reading! Review please!**

**Also to an Anon who reviewed my story, what do you mean by fluff?**


	20. Chapter 20

**SCHOOL'S OVER! Ok… Happy Reading!**

**P.S. I'm writing this on the plane :D**

Chapter 20!

The sun starts to set on the horizon as Cato and I stroll uneasily to the center of town. Our goodbyes to Clove and Marvel were long, and tear-filled, knowing we were never going to see each other again. We might only see them again if Cato and I participated in the Huger Games again, and I DO NOT want that to happen. Eventually Cato and I had to suck it up and leave. The old man who talked to us yesterday is there along with two other women; both dressed in long white dresses that flow in the breeze. As soon as we stand before them, all three of them turn around and start walking towards the gate. We follow them and are ushered out of the gate, which brought us to this strange word. The three suddenly stop next to a large palm tree at the edge of the jungle. The old man begins to talk.

"This is tree right here," the pats the large coconut tree, " is how we will send you back to the real world."

Cato and I look at each other both utterly confused. He continues to explain.

"This coconut tree and twenty – two other tributes were the only things here when I arrived. I participated in the First Annual Hunger Games."

He paused for dramatic effect.

I am going to tell you the story of how this place evolved, from a barren beach to a fruitful town. When we first arrived, most people were horrified at events that had taken place only a few days before. Everyone was shell-shocked. None of us knew what to do. The sea was salty, so we didn't have any water. The only source of food was the coconut tree, so I took charge and climbed up it. I grabbed the closest coconut and fell from the top of the tree and blacked out. After I regained my consciousness, everyone was arguing about what to do with the coconut. I stood up and yelled as loud as I could, 'STOP'. It was made known from then on I would be the leader and no one really disagreed. I took the coconut from a boy's hands and dug a hole in the ground and buried the coconut. Everyone look at me like I was crazy, burying the only food source. But I didn't let anyone touch the mound. Somehow I knew I was doing the right thing. The next day a small sprout had pushed out of the ground and we were all amazed. The next day, the sprout's height had doubled, and the accelerated growing speed continued, until by the seventh day, we had another coconut tree. By then the other coconuts from the first tree had been either planted or eaten. So we made a system where we would plant half the seeds and eat the other half. However, one night, we noticed some of the kids who had eaten the coconuts from the first tree were glowing, like fireflies. The next morning, the glowing ones had disappeared. Just disappeared. No one complained because their absence meant more food for the rest of us."

The man stopped and gestured to one of the ladies to continue.

"After a while we all totally forgot about the missing ones and our coconut grove and grown considerably. We had our grove, and then many other plants began emerging from the ground, ferns, and various flowering plants, including apple, peach and pear trees. Eventually we had enough trees to cut some of them down for houses. That's when the second round of kids started to arrive. We realized all the tributes that came had been killed, and there was always only twenty- three that came within three or four weeks of each other. We assumed, correctly, this would continue as long as the Hunger Games were around. So we quickly built a sustainable town and used the specialties of the Districts to prosper."

She ended the story, but it didn't really explain why we are at this tree, so I asked.

"Wait… So what does this have to do with us coming here?"

The other lady spoke up this time.

"Right, well as our town grew more and more advanced, we started to research the plants on this island. Very few of us remember the various tributes that vanished, but the ones that did were curious about what happened to them. So we took one of the coconuts from the first tree and took it into the lab. The results were shocking. It turns out the milk and the meat of the coconut can transport a person back to the living world."

Now it all makes sense. We basically have to eat a magic coconut and we'll be back to where we came from. The old man hits the tree with his large fist. A coconut starts to drop and lands in his outstretched palm. I have to admit it is pretty cool. One of the ladies produces a knife and carefully cuts open the coconut. She gives one half to me and the other half to Cato. We both look at each other, unsure whether or not to go through with it. But the trio obviously wouldn't move until we did, that is certain.

With both hands I cup my half of the coconut and drink the water inside. I feel this tingling feeling in the tips of my toes and I look down to find my feet glowing. The sensation continues up my body until it reaches the top of my skull. I glance over at Cato and his whole body is also glowing. I take a step towards him and when my foot hits the ground, it explodes into a million pieces. Like if I had dropped a vase on the floor, the broken shards would be my body. The weird thing is I don't feel anything. The rest of my body continues to shatter, as does Cato's. My pieces are being lifted into the air by a warm breeze and I am taken up above the island 'til I only see a speck. We have arrived in the middle of nowhere. The stars and the sky are the only things that surround us. Cato is beside me the whole time, both of us perplexed, but amazed at the same time. Only our faces have not broken which is kind of a strange sight.

Then suddenly, we're falling, falling to Earth without anything to stop us from hitting the floor at hundreds of miles an hour. I see the various shards of my body circling around me. I make my way to Cato in the air and we hold hands, hoping if we die, we die together. The world is coming closer by the second. I close my eyes into hope I'll wake up from this terrible dream and we'll be back in the house with Clove and Marvel. And as we descend further and further into the atmosphere, the raging wind seems to slow down a bit. I slowly open my eyes and see we are about 500 feet from the ground and our speed is slowing rapidly. We begin to fall upright, as if we were lifted back into the world of living by strings. By the time we have touched the ground, our bodies have reformed into our full forms. The gravity of Earth crashes down on us all at once and we fall face down onto the warm grass.

**What do you guys think? Interesting right? Tell me what you think! REVIEW!**

**I'm finally home! AND have WiFi :D**

**To Anime Lover: I'm sorry but I don't write much of that stuff, but your right, I have been sort of neglecting the Glato shipping. I'll try and write a little more about it. Sorry, if you are disappointed, but I'm sure there is plenty of other authors that write about that kind of stuff. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 21

I rub my eyes sleepily and blink a few times to let my eyes adjust to the bright sun. I look over the blades of long grass and spot Cato a few feet away. I crawl towards him, wanting to keep close to the one person who shares the same experiences as I do. He wakes up when I approach him and looks as tired as I am. We both slowly help each other up, wondering whether or not we actually made it back to the world of the living.

The panorama before us is beautiful. We stand in a large meadow filled with many brilliantly colored flowers and a long grass. I think it's some type of grain. A thick forest, filled with various woody trees, surrounds the meadow. I can tell pine is one of the main trees by the strong odor that permeates the air. I'm pretty sure there are also some redwoods and oaks. Skyward, I see some birds fly by and a large mountain range not too far to the east. I spot some bees that buzz in their hives. This sight makes me shrink back due to the bad experiences I've had with such pests. Cato puts his arm on my shoulder, protecting me and all my fear disappears almost instantaneously. Its nice to know someone is there for me. We decide to walk towards the mountains, hoping to get a better view of where we are.

As we trek, I slide my hand into Cato's and he grips mine back firmly. I look straight ahead and smile at our little gesture of love. Our hike continues for three hours and the mountain is pretty steep, yet Cato and I aren't tired at all. By this point we should have been at least stopped for a break. But, we just kept walking until we reach the summit. Below us is a breathtaking view. The forest extends as far as the eye can see and there are small meadows, separating the huge clumps of trees. Everything looks so fresh and crisp; I've never seen anything like it. Then I turn around to look down the other side of the mountain, and it is equally as beautiful, accept for one area. Huge boulders take up some of landscape and in the distance, I can see the remnants of what looks to be a town.

Wait, I've definitely seen this before. Something to do with the Capitol and the war. Then it hits me.

It's District Thirteen. Right?

"Hey, Glimmer what's wrong?"

Cato is still taking in the more beautiful side of the mountain.

"Look."

He turns around and is as surprised as I am. He doesn't notice District Thirteen at first. So I point it out to him.

"Cato," I say slowly, "Isn't that District Thirteen?"

He squints his eyes to try to get a closer look and then starts walking down the ugly side of the mountain.

"Wait! Cato! What are you doing?"

"Well, you wanted to know if that really is District Thirteen then there is only one way to find out. Come on, its been good so far, whose to say it shouldn't be easy on the other side of the mountain?"

Cato gestures me to follow him and holds out his hand. He slides his arm over my shoulder for reassurance. We walk in the general direction of the rubble city, hoping it is the right direction. I take a look up into the trees and see the sun shining through, making everything more beautiful than it actually is.

The forest gets thicker and the smell of the woods gets stronger. I smell the pine needles, similar to the ones in the arena, accept they are less abrasive and have a more natural scent about them. I stop and close my eyes to enjoy the sounds of nature. The birds are singing, the cicadas are chirping, and the frogs let out the occasional croak.

Cato stops too and I feel him put his face directly in front of mine. I can tell because the light in front of my eyelids gets darker. My heart quickens as he gently lays his finger on my cheek. I move my eyelids and our eyes meet. He puts his forehead on mine, then he gives me a slow, lingering kiss. It makes me want more. I know he does too, but I stop, feeling a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach. I look down and rub my belly, trying to figure out what this feeling is. Immediately I assume the worst.

Am I pregnant?

No, it's impossible. Cato and I didn't even do it yet.

"Something wrong?" he asks with a worried look on his face.

"Yea, its like I have this weird feeling in my gut."

On cue, my stomach growls and I recognize the feeling.

I'm just hungry.

I let a sigh out of relief, but then a huff at the thought that I'm actually hungry. I tell Cato there is nothing to worry about and continue to stroll through the woods. I wonder why the feeling of hunger is so foreign to me. I think back and realize it's been at least two months since the last time I went without a meal. For someone who hardly ever went to bed with a full stomach for seventeen years, that is a long time. The Capitol certainly fed us well before the Games to get us plumped up. During the Games, I had enough food due to the fact that I was a Career. Then in Isle Fame Lodus, even the tiniest bit of food made me full. We should probably find some food soon.

I squeeze Cato's hand tighter in mine, and he brushes back the hair around behind my ear. Then, from behind, he wraps his arms around my waist and starts to kiss my neck gently and slowly. Every part of me is on fire. I turn to him, ready for anything. Just then, Cato's stomach grumbles and we both laugh. Our bodies' hunger for food is obviously more urgent than anything else at this point. Cato reluctantly pulls away and we start our walk once again. The forest abruptly ends and opens into a huge field dotted with all types of edible fruits. There are strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, lettuce, tomatoes, pumpkins… all the fruit and vegetables you could imagine! Without a second thought, Cato and I dive into the hoards of food, stuffing whatever is near us. The succulent berries explode in my mouth and remind me of the food that I was served in the Capitol.

Suddenly, blinding bright lights surround us and I'm forced to shut my eyes. Blind, I desperately grope around, searching for Cato. I can hear voices yelling foreign sounds.

I have no idea what they are saying, and I'm pretty sure Cato doesn't have a clue either. I hold him close, hoping whatever happens, I wont be taken a way from him again. Then I feel a sharp pain I my leg and force myself to open my eyes the tiniest bit. I see a small needle in my leg and the blackness starts to close in. Not again. Why does all this crap always happen to me? I never did anything wrong. Only a small circle is left in my vision, so with my remaining strength, I squeeze Cato's hand and I'm pulled under.

**Tell me what you think! Review! Review! Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**OKAY! Sorry it took so long to update, I am at a dance camp where we dance like the whole day so I don't really have time to write, cause I have to talk to my family and stuff like that but anyway… so yea It's sorta short… I'm truly sorry… Happy Reading!**

Chapter 22

I awake in a white room, lying on a hard table with an uncomfortable pillow beneath my head. I reflexively try to rub my head, but I find myself cuffed at the ankles and wrists. I feel a sharp pain in my back as I try to sit up. I calm down and take in my surroundings. The room is empty except for a small silver toilet and a large rectangular mirror in which I can see half of my figure. My captors have dressed me in a gray long sleeve shirt and some black sweatpants.

"Hello"

Instinctively, I put up my hands to protect myself. However, since my arms have been cuffed to the table, I'm unable to protect myself. The voice is obviously a woman. The lady behind the glass talks with a strict tongue, like every word that comes out of her mouth is written in a script. Suddenly, a sound like the release of air, opens the cuffs and I'm free.

"Relax darling, we aren't going to hurt you."

I sit up and rub my wrists that are red from the tight restraints. I decide to test this lady's patience by asking her a few questions. I'm probably also pushing my luck, but that's my style.

"How can I be so sure of that? You were probably the person who stabbed me in the leg with that needle... Anyway, why are you keeping locked in here? What have I ever done to you?"

The lady sighs with a laugh. This obviously wasn't her first rodeo.

"Well, first of all you and your _good_ friend trespassed into our territory. Then you came and ate our food. It was a hassle to get the rations back in order. Damn kids..."

As she continues talking, I search the room for a way of escape, back into Cato's safe arms. Unfortunately, there is no way out. Not even the slightest outline of a door. Only the mirror, which I'm guessing is a one-way window. She notices I'm not paying attention, stops mumbling to herself and addresses me directly.

"Girl! You can't escape. Besides, we'll be letting you out soon enough. I just want to know what you are doing here."

I sit silently on the table rubbing the sore parts of my body and ignoring her.

"Glimmer. Anwser me."

_Did she just call me Glimmer?_ I look up slowly and the woman can tell she has my full attention now, because I have a worried look in my eyes.

My muscles clench as tightly as possible at the thought that these people know my name. How _does _she know my name? Does she know anything else about me? Why am I being held here I'd they know who I am? Do they think I'm a treat?

A thousand questions that run through my mind vanish at the sound of Cato's voice.

"GLIMME-"

Cato's scream is cut off and I hear the lady swear before the microphone is silenced. I have no idea what they are doing to him, but I am afraid of the worst.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST STOP!"

"Good. I'm glad you will comply."

I look up into the mirror, brushing my eyes from the tears that were about to form.

_Did this lady seriously just play me? What have I become to be tricked so easily? Focus Glimmer, Focus. Use your skills. Tell her the "truth". What is the truth?_

_Tell her. _

**Please Review. That is the only way I'll know whether or not you guys like it and if I should continue. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi. I'm. Sorry. No excuses. Just dance camp. Ok. Sorry. Here it is.**

Chapter 23

I finally regain my composure and ask two simple requests for the lady to fulfill. I ask her to bring me some water first, and a cup of water emerges from the table. The water tastes stale and dry. It doesn't quench my thirst at all.

"One more thing," I ask in a flat tone, "Show me your face."

The lady hesitates, but finally the screen behind the mirror lowers and I see the mysterious lady's face.

She had gray hair that is as straight as a board and gray eyes to match. She looks to be about 50, but the intent behind her eyes is unmistakable. She won't be easy to lie to. Once I see her, I know I can't trust this lady. Her mouth opens and a different voice comes out. Different from the voice over the speaker system, a more shrill and unwelcoming voice.

"My name is President Alma Coin. I'm sure you've never heard of me before. I like to keep it that way. I want you to tell me everything that has happened since you have been in the Hunger Games."

She waited patiently for a few seconds and I started to talk.

I really didn't want to tell her the truth, so I decided to switch up a bit. Not the complete truth, but not a complete lie.

"Well the last thing I remember from the Hunger Games was the tracker jacker poison. Then I woke up in a white room, very similar to this."

I stroked the table as if it helped me recall the past. Her expression showed clearly that she was intrigued by my story, by the fact that I might reveal some secret the Capitol is hiding.

"There were some cables I was hooked up to and the doctor and nurses we leaning over me. Everything had a synthetic smell. It was too clean for my taste. Then the doctor said something to the nurse and I fell by to sleep. The next time I woke up I was in the woods with Cato."

Coin wasn't happy with the results I had come up with. I wanted to see Cato so maybe I could throw her a bone and she would answer because she is so eager to learn of the Capitol's secrets.

"I also remember one other thing, but I'm not sure. I think Cato was there. It might help job my memory if I can see him again…"

She looks skeptical as if she would somehow me seeing Cato would be her ultimate demise. Eventually, she turns around to a shadow behind her and they leave to bring Cato, I hope. While I wait, I twiddle my thumbs and look around the room as if something interests me. Coin gets up and walks off into the darkness of the side room. I glance up through the window with just my eyes and no one seems to be there. I hop off the table and shade my eyes so I can see through the glass. The room looks like a regular control room, tons of different buttons, a long sliver microphone, and several large red, dangerous looking flips.

The sound of an airlock makes me whip around and I see a blue uniform and then following him, a pair of black sweats and a shirt that matches mine appears.

The man in the clothes is not Cato. He looks similar, but I can't easily tell the difference. Their eyes are the same color, but this man's eyes have no fire. Not like the fire Cato's have.

_Are they trying to trick me into thinking this is Cato? The people in this place are just sick. By the way… where am I?_

"There you are," Coin says, as she sits in he rolling chair looking satisfied with herself.

"Cato in the flesh, just as you asked. Now will you tell me the rest of the story. I feel like you are leaving me blind on some parts to give you the upper hand.

Now girl. Speak. Up."

Her voice scares me so much it sends chills up my whole body. If I don't answer her truthfully, she would probably torture me until I spoke. But I couldn't tell her the real situation. She wouldn't believe me anyway. I breathe deeply and tell a tale. Far from the truth and hope with all my soul that she buys it.

**Review please? Thanks :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so sorry. Really. Ok. HAPPY READING!**

Chapter 24

"Well, you obviously know that I have participated in the Hunger Games. Right before all us tributes were sent into the arena, the Capitol attendants said that while we were in the arena, the Capitol would contact us through these trackers in our arms. They would send electrical impulses up to our brains and guide us around the arena. If we didn't follow their orders, our families would be hurt in ways we couldn't imagine."

Coin is so intrigued; she pauses me, leaves the sound box and enters my holding cell through the same opening that the fake Cato had entered through. She takes a seat across from the metal table I have been sitting on this whole time. Then, I continue.

"So the first day when we landed in the arena, and the Capitol hadn't sent any messages to me or any of the other Careers. Then next morning, I woke up to a faint buzzing in my head, like an alarm clock. I remember an image in my head of path in the forest and a glimpse of shaggy, blonde hair. I could only belong to Lover boy. Oh, what was his name?"

Coin responds instantly, "Peeta Mellark."

"R-right. Peeta. Anyway so the next day when we were in the woods, the tracker was sending continually images in my brain to help me find Peeta. All the images seemed the same though, so after a day of random trekking, we stopped for a rest. Then somehow I discovered Peeta right were the image projected."

Coin rubs her chin in deep thought and types something into a small device in her hand. Meanwhile, the fake Cato continues to sit next to me and looks at me with sad eyes. I wonder what happened that got him into this situation. She looks up at me and finishes typing on her device. Then she asks me to continue my story.

"Ok, so after we found Peeta, we traveled around for a while, until he led us to Katniss. I think he brought us there by mistake though, because Peeta looked surprised when Marvel spotted Katniss. When we had finally cornered her under the tree, the Capitol didn't send any of us messages. I think they liked our plan so they didn't try to make it more interesting."

"That night before I fell asleep, I was talking with Cato and he told me something I can't fully remember. It was like the Capitol told him something about the victor. Cato, can you tell her?"

I planned this part of the story well. I'd make Coin bring in the real Cato by forcing the fake one into a corner he didn't know anything about. Then I could find the real Cato and we could escape together. I look expectantly at the fake Cato while he stares at Coin with scared eyes and searches for words. Finally Coin answers for him.

"Darling, I think he should rest for now. When you called on him, he was in a very unstable state. We took brain tests and he is still not fully functioning. His words were jumbled the last time he tried to talk to us."

The double relaxed as Coin told me these words and it made me angry. How could she lie to me so easily? What is the point of telling me things that I know aren't true? Every second I spend with this woman makes me hate her more.

The guards return and take Cato's copy away. I turn to look at Coin, unsure of what she wants me to do next.

"For now darling, we are going to place you in a more comfortable room. Follow me."

A door opens on the wall opposite from the one-way window and Coin leads me in. The hallway I walk through is narrow and smells like cold, stale air. I'm wondering where we are. The only things that lights the way are various florescent light bulbs spaced equally apart from each other. We stop at another pair of doors that open with a soft ding. I step inside, Coin pushes a button and the room starts moving down. It is a similar sensation to when I was pushed up into the arena. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. My ears pop in the elevator and I wonder how far down we've gone. The room stops, the door open and I'm walking down another hallway identical to the one above it.

Coin gestures me into a small gray room. Inside are the most basic needs for any room. A small bed, a pillow, an itchy looking blanket, and a desk made of metal.

"The bathroom is just down the hall to your right," she says, with a smile plastered on her face. "I'll be back for you tomorrow morning. Don't get up too late."

And with that she closes the door leaving me in a cold dark room, all by myself no knowing what to do or think about.

**I know I don't deserve it but please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Updated earlier this week Still sorry about making y'all wait so long though…**

Chapter 25

I wake up with an uncomfortable soreness in all my muscles. The hard bed is nothing like I was used to in Isle Fame Lodus. The harshness of the real world has come back to me and I don't like it. I sit up on the bed and walk towards the door. It opens automatically as I step near it. The technology in this place astounds me. I wonder why the Capitol hasn't done anything to find this place. I walk to the end of the hall where there is a large sign labeled "bathroom". The door automatically opens again into another metal box of a room. There are a few stalls with toilets one the right side and opposite them is a row of sinks. Further into the room is a group of showers and a towel dispenser. I decide to take a hot shower because that's what I always used to do when I had a hard time at home. The warm water feels good on my skin and sore muscles. I use a small drop of shampoo to wash my hair. Right as I begin to rinse the soap out, the shower shuts off. I look at the shower dial and it says, "Time expired". Ugh. These people don't even know how long it takes for a decent shower. I grab a towel the size of my head from the dispenser and attempt to dry myself off. The goop in my hair wash out the rest of the shampoo in the sink and slip the dirty clothes on my still damp body.

I step out of the bathroom and see Coin across the hall with her arms crossed. She so suddenly appears it startles me. I jump back and hit my head on a large shelf on the side of the wall. Coin chuckles as I hold my head in pain.

"I hope you had a nice rest Glimmer. It's time for you to come with me."

She leads me down the same hallway as last night and I follow her, purposely dragging my feet. The moving room, called an elevator, arrives and takes me up to the seventh floor. I'm gestured back into the same room I was yesterday, probably for more questioning. Coin disappears again into the room behind the mirror and I sit patiently on the hard metal table. As the door closes and locks me in to this isolated room, a small tray comes out from the wall, carrying a bowl of brown mash, and a cup of water. It doesn't look appetizing at all. But, figuring that I didn't have dinner the night before, I'm starving. The bowl of mush is gone within a few seconds and by the look on Coin's face, I'm pretty sure I'm not getting seconds.

"So where did we leave off yesterday darling?", Coin asks eager to get started.

"Um, well I was asking Cato a question but you cut him off because he isn't able to speak?"

Getting her to admit she was lying will be a difficult task. She won't be easy to break.

"Ah, well it seems after his little encounter with you yesterday. He's feeling a bit better. The doctors have told me that he still cannot deal with seeing someone who triggers past memories. It would cause traumatic shock. So I am allowing you to see him, to "stimulate your memory" but he will not be able to see you. Is that alright, dear?"

I can't believe she would take a lie this far. I really just want to punch her in the face, but I wouldn't accomplish anything for Cato and I if I did that. So I hold in the anger and tell her that's fine.

One of the walls again opens up, but this time it is only a small window, looking into the adjacent room. I run to the opening and glance inside. The structure of the room is identical to the one I am sitting in, but on the table sits someone. It definitely isn't the fake from yesterday I can tell you that. The figure turns to face the window and I finally see his face.

Cato is safe. He is alive.

My relief is short lived though. Looking at Cato's body I can tell he can't be doing well on this strict, minimal diet. His cheeks are sunken in and he is losing muscle tone.

"How is this helping the situation? How is he supposed to answer your questions if he can't remember the past?"

"Well, darling you see as long as he doesn't see anyone he remembers, he'll be okay."

I can tell Coin will never admit she is wrong. She'll carry her lies to the grave.

"Okay so what do you need to know?"

"Well you told me yesterday how Cato was talking to you underneath the tree and he told you something about the victor. So I asked him just before I got you this morning and he told me something most intriguing. He said that the Capitol sent him images of his death and he saw you standing on the stage with Caesar. He told me you were meant to be the victor."

What?! I furrow my eyebrows in response to Coin's words and then remember I'm not supposed to remember what Cato told me that day. I compose myself as quickly as possible, but Coin has already noticed. I fell into her trap again! Damn it! When am I going to be good enough to outsmart this lady?

"Hmm… ok that's interesting. I don't really remember the Capitol sending me those images. But I'm pretty sure that's not what he told me."

"Well then what did he tell you darling?"

The smirk on Coin's face gives me the urge to whack her in the face again. But I guess I can't keep up with her anymore. I'll have to tell her what he told me. Those words that made my heart soar and break at the same time.

**Yea! Cliffhanger! Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I haven't updated in a LLLOOONNGG while for various reasons, but try not to get too mad please :D. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 26**

"Cato told me he was destined to win the 74th Annual Hunger Games."

Coin looked confused so I elaborated.

"you know how I told you the Capitol sent us messages and images through these trackers in our arms? He said they sent him images of being on the stage with Caesar and the crown being placed on his head. At first I was really proud of him because I never wanted him to die, but then I realized that I would die. As he told me I didn't understand why he looked so worried, but I figured it out. I knew we couldn't both have survived but I was hoping for a way out, the perfect escape."

Coin relaxed back in her chair and looked satisfied. The small window to Cato's cell closed and the wall reformed. Too tired to try to stop Coin anymore, I just started longingly at the spot where the window used to be.

"Well darling, you have served your purpose well enough. I think I can let you see your boyfriend now."

I shoot up and stare daggers into Coin.

"You better not be lying to me again."

"Glimmer. I think we both know when the other is lying."

She gave me a half smirk, the way Cato does, but it hardly gives me the same feeling. My bones shiver a little as the door materializes from the wall. I step out of the metal prison and I glance down the hall. Our eyes meet and he seems a lot more mellow than he usually is, but I'm too excited to see him.

I run towards him and embrace him in a hug. He expects it though and manages to stay on his feet. I pull my head out of the crook of his shoulder and laid a big kiss right on his lips. He returned with a little bit of hesitation, like he didn't want me anymore. I set my feet back on the ground and look up at his face. The bags under his eyes have gotten much darker and his eyelids seem to droop uncontrollably.

I can tell Coin is coming toward us from father down the hallway because of the sharp click of her heels. I turn around and face her slowly. She tells us that we will now share a room, the same one that I slept in the night before. She leads us to the cold and dark hallway and leaves us as we enter the room.

I sit down on the bed, disappointed that Cato had not given me a bigger reaction when I finally saw him for, I don't know how many days. It seems like he didn't notice my absence.

Suddenly, Cato tackled be onto the bed, hugging me tighter than he ever has before. Then, he whispers his explanation in my ear.

"I couldn't show them my true feelings for you Glimmer, or else they would have known that I still love you."

My heart jumped at his words, those magical words that I haven't heard for a long while. But then came the concern.

"What do you mean 'they would have known?' You told them you didn't"

"No, Glimmer, its nothing like that. After you blacked out from the dart, I knew we would put ourselves in more harm if we didn't do what they said. So I pretended that when we were in love in the Games, it was all a show. I told him my mentor Brutus said that me playing with your emotions would make the show more interesting and pull most of the attention away from the 'star-crossed lovers'."

Cato let me go and sat up against the wall as he put his hands on his head like he shouldn't have said something. Assuming the worst, I let out a little choke, my tears welling up.

"He said that," I asked so softly, so that no one could hear.

Cato could tell I was hurt and was quick about giving me an explanation.

"Glimmer, you know that… I would never… look. Brutus told me to do that, and I admit that it started out like that, but once we spent that night together on the roof, I couldn't get you out of my mind.

He takes my head in his hand, but I try to avoid his glance.

"Glimmer," he pleads.

I slowly look towards him and meet his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Glimmer I would never do anything to hurt you. You saw me right? Before you…died in the Games. I came back because I didn't want to see you go. I thought I had lost you forever. I was so devastated. I didn't even think there was a point in winning the Games anymore. I just sort of camped out around the cornucopia, waiting for someone to come kill me, but no one ever did. I ended up being chased by the mutts to the cornucopia with Katniss and Peeta. I took Peeta in a headlock and stared wondering out loud to Katniss and Peeta about why I even entered the Games in the first place. Once I felt Peeta smear some stuff on my hand I knew I was a goner. The only thing that got me thought those hours of torture from the mutts was you Glimmer. I could only think, finally I get out of this living hell. And when you were there when I woke up that morning in Fame Lodus, I couldn't think of anything better. I was literally the happiest person alive. Well, I guess neither of us were really alive. We were dead."

He chuckles at the last few lines and I can't help but smile back.

"Ok," I finally sigh, "I forgive you."

Cato lights up like a little boy on his birthday and then kisses me on the forehead, the nose and finally my lips. He lies down next to me on the bed and wraps his arms around me. I can tell we will both sleep well tonight.

**Tell me what you think? :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**OOOKKKK. So I haven't looked at this for a LOOONNGGG time because I've been busy with school but since first quarter is finally over (YOSH!) I will give you guys a little closure on this story. Sorry about that.**

I wake up to extremely loud and annoying sirens. They are piercing my eardrums and my hands go directly to my head. Cato is right next tot me an does the exact same thing. He pretty much has to yell in my ear to tell me what's going on.

"GLIMMER! THIS IS THE ALARM SYSTEM! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Hearing those alarms were the best thing that ever happened to me. I grab and extra blanket and Cato takes a pillow and we run out of the room. All of District 13's citizens are walking to the stairs, none of them panicking about the situation. They are all calmly walking with the flow, down, down, down. I know I would never have the chance to escape walking down, so I run the opposite direction against the crowd, pushing and shoving my way through masses of emotionless people. Cato sees what I'm trying to do and runs out ahead of me. Since he is much larger than I am, the crowd splits and we find our way up much easier.

The crowd is reduced to a trickle and I can see an airlock door ahead. I feel a jolt of adrenaline through my veins as we reach the opening. Cato tries to push the door open but it is obvious they door wont open with brute force. Desperate, I run into one of the living compartments and find a window, big enough for Cato and I to squeeze through. I start hitting the glass with my small fists. But it doesn't budge. Suddenly, Cato runs into the room holding a massive chunk of metal and smashes the glass. I duck and close my eyes, scared of getting hit with the large glass shards. Cato tugs me up and pushes my through the opening first, quickly following behind me.

We race across the clearing, expecting to be shot, but surprisingly it's dead quiet. I glance around and all the guard stations have been emptied.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!? WHY ARE THERE NO GUARDS?!" I ask, yelling because the whining of the sirens hasn't disappeared.

"THEY'VE GONE UNGROUND WITH THE REST OF THE CITIZENS!" Cato replies, "THIS MUST BE A HUGE EMERGENCY! LETS GET OUT OF HERE QUICK!"

Running at full speed we race towards the closest end of the wire fence, no longer electrified. The wires are more flexible than I imagined and I pull them apart easily. Together Cato and I head to the thickest part of the woods, back in the direction of the mountain where we arrived.

Just as we got into the cover of the trees, large hovering planes swooped in and released black balls into the ground. A few seconds later a huge explosion blew me off my feet, face first into a prickly bush. Some thorns created an excruciating pain on my cheeks, forehead, arms, back. All I could think was to keep running, so I quickly escaped the death bush and ran, following Cato as fast as I could. After a few more seconds, a second explosion, not as powerful as the last, sends a tremor through the entire forest. I manage to stay on my feet somehow and continue running. Cato and I sprint to the mountaintop and get there in forty-five minutes, compared to the two hours it took to get down.

We rest in the shade of a small boulder; both of us panting hard like wild dogs. I feel myself sweating through the long pants and pull over jackets they supplied in District 13. I rip off the thick jacket and roll up the pants all the way up my thighs. Cato just takes off his shirt and rips off the lower half of the pants, making them shorts. I take a quick glance at him, noticing his upper body has lost quite a lot of muscle. Since he never had fat to begin with, I wonder how he is getting his energy. He looks back at me and pulls me next to him on the cold rocks.

We take at the city of rubble, where we had been just and hour ago. It has been decimated. Before a few old buildings stood, and some dying trees lined the edge of the forest, but now not a single building stands and the rubble has been reduced to dust. I spot a small spring not far from where we are resting. Using my remaining strength I crawl towards it, unable to get up off the ground.

Once I get there, I plunge my face into the ice-cold water for instant relief. I open my mouth and the water rushes in and runs down my throat and through my veins. A powerful arm yanks my head out and I realize Cato wants his turn too.

So I let him.

I remember in training we were told not to drink too much water after being dehydrated and I tell Cato, wanting neither of us to get sick off of something so silly as dehydration.

So we wait ten minutes before risking another sip. I stare in the direction of the thick forest, wondering how far the next civilization will be. A week's walk? Two weeks? A month? I'm guessing District Twelve will be the closest. But I really have no idea. Cato and I could be stuck in the forest for years and never find our way out. But we are trained. If we can survive the Hunger Games, we can survive anything.

Cato breaks the silence, speaking what is on both of our minds.

"Glimmer, what will happen if we never find a way out? Will we be stuck here forever?"

I scoot myself into his warmth and reassure him.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine as long as we have each other."

We sit for another two minutes or so and go in for another drink. My legs are starting to tense, so I suggest we look for something to carry the water.

A while down the slope, I find these long dried grasses that don't look too different from the ones I used during training. I can vaguely remember the weaving pattern to make baskets, so I pick a few from the ground and begin to intertwine the long grasses. The first few attempts don't go so well and I get easily frustrated. Then, Cato comes along with an arm full of grasses and sits down next to me. I begin the process again, calmed down by Cato's presence. He starts to copy my movements and in an hour we have made six good-looking baskets. We venture back to the spring and fill them four of them up. For food, I hit a large, broad-leaved tree with a stick and some strange looking nuts fall. I open them up and take a bite. The nutty flavor is addicting and soon I've fill our remaining baskets with the nuts.

Cato and I are now ready to start our journey off into the wilderness.

**Should be at least one more chapter coming soon. Look out for it!**

**Tell me what you think?! :D**


	28. The Last

**Okay! This is the final chapter! Enjoy!**

As we walk along the damp dirt of the forest, I hear the chirps of birds and the dripping of water off the fresh green leaves. Last night's rain left the forest floor wet and the plants full of color. It's been three days since our confrontation with President Coin in District 13. We headed in the opposite direction hoping to find another place to find refuge. So far, nothing has come up. Not even the sign of a small fire or even a human footprint.

The ground slightly inclines until Cato and I look down at the view below us. Still the same endless sea of green trees. I do a full 360 disappointed with the results. Then Cato shakes me excitement in his voice.

"Glim! Look over there!"

He points to a small area in the woods where there is a small gray wall, standing out from the dark green of its surroundings. How could I have missed it?

"Alright lets go then!"

We take care of heading the correct direction and within half an hour we find the wall. Well, it's not just a wall. It's actually a small concrete house. Cato cautiously opens the door. I hide behind him equally as scared and curious. The wooden door opens with a creak and reveals a small hearth and few items lumped in the corner. I go to the corner and rummage in the pike of goodies. Along with a moldy cheese container, I find a small knife, a plastic package of cracker crumbs and a few arrows. The moldy cheese and cracker package indicate someone was there not too long ago. Cato picks up the arrows feeling the smooth wood of the shaft and eyeing them with a suspicious look. I could tell his Career senses were tingling by the look in this eye. Together we picked up all seven arrows and headed outside.

The food we had gathered from the forest outside of Thirteen was almost gone so we needed more, and these woods look as though they support plenty of wildlife. As we walk quietly past the large wood trees I feel my adrenaline pumping throughout my veins. I haven't had this feeling since the Games.

After five minutes, Cato spots a small tree squirrel sitting on a stump trying to crack open a nut. He approaches it slowly, hiding behind the thick foliage while I stay father back, watching from a low branch in the tree. Cato pulls back, arrow in his hand and quickly releases it, aiming straight for the squirrel. As the arrow flies through the air, it hits a couple of leaves, falling to the forest floor, and in turn scares the squirrel away. I was as startled as Cato was at the sight of the arrow on the ground.

How could Cato _miss_?

We had been training our whole lives for a game where we kill each other and he can't even hit a squirrel. I go over to him, unsure what to expect. He's just standing there, stunned and I let him be.

Then a few minutes later I see a large turkey in a clearing not far away. I take off, stalking our to-be dinner. I get as close to it as possible and release my arrow. It catches the turkey in the neck. The bird begins to run, but it doesn't get far until I launch myself onto its body and plunge another arrow into its heart.

Satisfied that my catch is dead, I drag it back to where Cato is standing. He see the turkey and his eyes open wide, knowing we will eat well tonight.

And hopefully every night after that too.

**the end **


End file.
